It All Started With A Chat
by The Forgotten Emerald
Summary: When Fred comes down the stairs to his dormitory, he finds a young witch crying, but why was she crying, what will this bring to their friendship and how will this effect their personalities?
1. Late Night Chat

Hermione Granger was sat in Gryffindor common room crying her eyes out because of none other than Ron Weasley. She was crying so much that she didn't notice a red head come down the steps of the seventh year boy's dormitories.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Fred asked

"What? Oh nothing, I'm fine." She tried to say in her most convincing voice and adding a small smile for effect, but Fred knew that there was something wrong and he wasn't going to give up until he found out what is was.

"Hermione, nobody cries for no reason. Now tell me what the matter." Fred said firmly, but it was comforting.

"Fine, I guess you do have a point. It is your brother, your totally oblivious, horrible, pig headed brother." Hermione said whilst trying to hold back as many tears as possible.

"What has he done now?" Fred asked feeling rage towards Ron inside of him.

"He called me a know-it-all, he has just figured out that I'm a girl and he said that he only lets me hang out with him is because I can help Him and Harry with their homework." Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"I'm really sorry about him, he shouldn't have said that and that bit that confuses me is the bit where he didn't know that you were a girl, I mean has he looked at you, you are beautiful." Fred said blushing at the last part.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked slightly shocked.

"Well yeah, look at you, your skin glows when you laugh, the way you hair flows, your eyes are like deep pools of chocolate and you are just all round beautiful." Fred said going the same colour as his hair.

"Oh Fred that it the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me." Hermione said with new tears running down her face.

Hermione moved up a little on the sofa she was sitting on to give Fred somewhere to sit.

The two friends talked for a few more hours until Fred felt Hermione's head fall gently onto his shoulder. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her, instead her let sleep take over him and the two of them slept peacefully in Gryffindor common room with the fire heating the room.


	2. The Great Hall

When morning came Fred stirred awake. The sunlight was pouring in through the windows of the common room. Fred peered down to look at the sleeping figure on his shoulder. Hermione was still fast asleep; it was past seven in the morning so that meant breakfast would be ready. So Fred decided to wake Hermione to go down to the Great Hall.

"Hermione… Hermione come on get up, we are going down to breakfast." Fred said gently shaking Hermione awaked speaking in a soft voice.

"Hmm, yeah okay give me five minutes to get really, will you wait for me?" Hermione asked in a small sleepy voice.

"Sure, do you really think I will leave you when Ron is around?" Fred asked

"No, thank you Fred." Hermione replied "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Five minutes later Hermione came back down the stairs to her dormitory.

"Ready?" Fred asked waiting at the foot of the boys stairs already changed.

"Yep." Hermione replied much more awake now

"Let's go." Fred said holding out his arm for Hermione to take. She blushed a little but took hold.

They exited the portrait hole together and walked down the corridors to the Great Hall. They almost made it to breakfast without meeting anyone on their way until they came to the last corridor to their destination; they were met by Professor Snape.

"Mr Wealsey, I hope you haven't forgotten about your detention tomorrow night, it would be a pity to give you another week more of detention." Snape snarled

"I haven't Professor." Fred replied

"Good." Snape said then walked away with his robes blowing behind him.

"Why have you got a detention?" Hermione asked.

"Oh umm, Snape was calling you an insufferable know it all and stuff and just snapped so I set of a few dung bombs in his supply cupboard." Fred replied.

"Fred, you didn't have to fight back on my behalf, I'm used to it now anyway. I'm really sorry, how long is it?" Hermione asked.

"Two hours and yes I did a teacher isn't supposed to talk about one of his students like that." Fred retorted.

"Thank you, but you know that I'm going to wait up for you right!" Hermione stated.

"Hermione you don't have to do that." Fred replied.

"Yes I do." Hermione stated. Fred knew better than to argue with Hermione because she would crush him in an argument.

Fred and Hermione made it to the great hall with no further interruptions; they found that they were the only ones there because it was early on a Saturday morning. They decided to sit at the far end of Gryffindor table.

"Do you want top hang out with me, George and Lee today, it will keep you away from Ron and if he does come up to you we will be there to defend you." Fred said

"I don't want to impose." Hermione said

"You won't besides you can help us with a few pranks." Fred said

"There's always a catch!" Hermione giggled

"Do I take that as a yes?" Fred asked

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Brilliant!" Fred said smirking

Hermione and Fred ate their breakfast with small conversation about some of the pranks they were going to pull.


	3. The Planning Of The Pranks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor anything you read here it all belongs to.**

* * *

When the two finished their breakfast some student and teachers came in to the hall to have their breakfast, so Fred and Hermione decided to head back to the common room to wait for George and Lee to get up.

Fred and Hermione walked through the portrait hole together and waited for George and Lee to wake.

"So how long do the two usually take to get up?" Hermione asked.

"They should be up soon, why, are you eager to get started!" Fred smirked

"So what if I am!?" Hermione teased

"I think you have been spending too much time around us, not that I'm complaining." Fred replied.

"Neither am I." Hermione said

"Why Miss Granger, are you flirting with me?" Fred teased back

Hermione didn't get the chance to answered before George and Lee came down the stairs of the boys dormitories.

"Good morning boys." Hermione smiled as soon as she saw them come down the stairs.

"Morning." George and Lee said together a bit suspicious of her welcome.

"Hermione is going to hang out with us today because Ron is being a prat; she said that she would help us with our pranks too. So with her rains and our pranks/products we will be unstoppable!" Fred said while holding his fist up in triumph.

"Sorry about Ron he is always a prick as I suspect you know! And I think we should start planning straight away!" George said

"Well, right after breakfast!" Lee commented

"We thought you would say that, so we brought you both some stuff up." Fred said whilst handing both the boys a plate full of food.

"Brilliant, thanks guys." George and Lee said together with a mouth full of food

George and Lee ate their breakfast faster than Hermione could say ' _Hogwarts A History'_ so when the boys were done, Fred and Hermione told them about some of the pranks that they had already thought of a planned.

"That's brilliant, but I think instead of focusing on just Filtch, we should also plan a few things for Umbridge." George said.

"Don't you mean 'Umbitch'?" Hermione asked.

"My, my did thee Hermione Granger just curse? Even better with a teacher's name?" Fred asked

"I believe she did." George said

"Well we have to write this in Hogwarts a history right away." Fred said smirking.

"Oh ha-ha! That's so funny." Hermione said whilst rolling her eyes.

"Glade you think so!" Fred said.

* * *

 **So these chapters are really short but a bit later on in the story I will make them longer.**

 **I'm probably not going to be able to update until tomorrow (late afternoon probably) but if I can I will :/**

 **I just want to recommend that you read some of the stories by Wizards-Pupil the stories are really good and this is on writer in particular that got me writing fan-fic, so if you haven't already check them out.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	4. First Prank Of The Day

**I do not own anything all belongs to one of the most inspirational people on earth.**

One more hour of careful planning later, the group of four were ready to put the plan into action.

"So everyone knows what they are doing yes?" Fred asked the eager group.

"Yep!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Brilliant. Hermione we better go and set up, George Lee god luck." Fred said

"Same to you." George replied.

Fred and Hermione made it out of the portrait hole and started walking down the corridors to the defence against the dark arts classroom.

"Are you sure we wont get caught?" Hermione asked

"Positive, besides there are loads of hidden passageways here anyway, old toad face won't get us." Fred replied enthusiastically

"Okay" Hermione whispered.

Ten minutes later Fred and Hermione arrived at their destination and started to set up their plan. They both lay out ten fireworks each, armed themselves with dung bombs and Peruvian instant darkness powder, set flour above the door to the classroom and waited behind a tapestry for the show to begin.

"I wonder how George and Lee are getting on with the portable swamp." Fred thought out loud

"I think that they will get on just fine." Hermione answered

"Shh, Umbridge is coming over." Fred warned pointing over to the right. and sure enough he was right, walking towards them was a short, toad-like woman covered in pink walking towards them. She was about to enter the classroom when Hermione threw the first of the darkness powder. everything went black so Fred decided that it was safe to throw a dung bomb. They didn't want the fun to be over before it had begun! Umbridge stumbled backwards causing a firework to go off she screamed in fear and ran into the classroom causing thee flour to land on her, the more she moved the sooner the fireworks were set off.  
Fred and Hermione were trying so hard to contain their laughter but the just couldn't, it didn't matter how hard they tried there was no way that they could be silent. but then again it didn't really matter what with all the screaming their professor was doing it was impossible for them to be heard.

"WEASLEY!" Umbridge shrieked.

As much as Fred and Hermione wanted to stay to watch the rest of the show, they decided that it was time to go before they got caught just as the fun was beginning.

They decided to use a secret passage hidden behind the tapestry to get to the first floor.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Fred commented

"It was wasn't it." Hermione replied.  
They were just turning a corner when they caught sight of George and Lee laughing their heads off at Mr Filltch trying to the best of his ability to clear the corridor of the portable swamp released by George and Lee. Fred and Hermione ran over to the two and they all laughed together whilst walking to the common room.

"How did things go with our most favourite professor?" George asked

"Brilliant, she was screaming and it looks like we might have made a good impression because just before we left she screamed ' _WEALSEY',_ it was so funny, even Hermione enjoyed herself." Fred said putting a arm around Hermione's Shoulders.

"Amazing... wait a minute, did you just say that Hermione enjoyed it?" George asked smirking.

"Yes he did." Hermione replied on Fred's behalf.

"Amazing." Lee said.

"Your full of surprises today Miss Granger." Fred said

 **This is all I can update today because I'm what with moving house and what not, but I will update tomorrow, so don't give up on this story there is still a lot more to come!**

 **And again I would like to thank everyone who is reading this, it is just amazing to know that people have willingly read what you have wrote.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald.**


	5. Lunch In The Great Hall

**What I said in the last chapter seems to be false, it seems that I have a few minutes to spare to carry on with this Fic. im am really enjoying writing this and to have well over 300 views is just amazing thank you guys so much.**

"Five pranks in one morning could this day get any better." George asked know one in particular.

"I can think of a few things that can make it better." Fred replied

"Do share." Hermione said

"Nah, you guys wouldn't be interested."

"Fine but you know that I will find out sooner or later, because you know as well as I do that we can't hide anything from each other no matter how hard we try!" George stated.

"Wouldn't count on it!" Fred replied

"Is that so? Well challenge accepted!" George declared.  
Five minutes passed and Harry and Ron came down to lunch. They sat opposite Fred and Hermione.

"Hermione, what do you think you are doing hanging out with them?" Ron asked

"I don't believe that is any of your business or concern about with whom I choose to spend my time with is it Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it does, seeing as two of them happen to be my brothers." Ron retorted.

"Ron, it doesn't matter if Hermione would rather spend time with us than you, anyway you should have thought about that before you said all them things to her yesterday, and all the time you have known her for that matter." Fred said defending Hermione.

"This has nothing to do with you George so do me a favour, shut up and fuck off." Ron said.

"I'm Fred, you prat." Fred corrected.

"So, do I seem bothered; just piss of, thank you." Ron said

"Take you own advise Ronald, I don't want to be anywhere near you. I'm really sorry Harry but if he is about" Hermione said pointing at Ron "I'm not coming near you, but feel free to come hang out with us, and also I understand if you don't want to leave him but there is no coming back from what has happened, I have given him chance after chance to respect me but he just brushes me off as a speck of dirt, I can't put up with it anymore." Hermione said

"Its fine Hermione, I understand, really, I'll see you later. Come on Ron lets move." Harry said through gritted teeth because he was currently a bit pissed off with Ron at the moment, although he didn't know exactly what had happened between his two best friends he knew that it was bad.

"Wow, Hermione that was amazing, you should hang out with us more often." Fred congratulated.

"Oh I plan on doing just that, if you don't mind that is." Hermione replied

"Of course it is." George said and Fred and Lee nodded in agreement

"Thank you so much." Hermione said

"So what pranks are we going to pull this afternoon?" Lee asked enthusiastically.

"I think I can think of a few!" Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

 **So what do you guys think Fred was thinking when he said he could think of some things that could make the day better? If you have a idea comment and you will find out in a few chapters.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald.**


	6. The Common Room

**I don't own anything...**

 **This chapter is about an hour after Harry and Ron 'talked' to Hermione, Fred, George and Lee.  
This isn't a very long chapter.**

* * *

After the group finished their lunch, they decided to head back to the common room to plan/discuss the pranks they were going to pull for the remainder of the day.

"So who should we focus on now, because we can't do Umbridge again because she will have her 'guard' up and will most certainly catch us, same with Mr Filtch." Hermione said.

"Fair point. What Snape he deserves a good prank pulled on him, the git." Fred suggested

"I don't think so Fred, I'm not going to let you get into any more trouble." Hermione said

"Spoilt sport!" Fred joked

"Well if it stops you from getting into anymore trouble then I'll gladly be one!" Hermione said

"Okay then, what about Ron. We can make his life a living hell for what he said to you." George suggested

"Brilliant!" Fred and Lee said together.

"I don't want you all to fall out with Ronald because of me." Hermione said

"Well no offence guys I never actually liked him." Lee confessed

"None taken, and don't worry about it Hermione, he should have thought about that before he started being a self-centred prat, who only cares about being best friends with the 'chosen one'" Fred reassured

"Well I can't argue with facts now can I!" Hermione said

"There we go, now I have the perfect idea." Fred said

Whilst Fred was telling his friends of his plan for the pranks they were going to pull, none of them noticed a very annoyed looking Harry and very red looking Ron walk through the portrait hole.

"I don't care if she wants to be a stubborn book worm, I did nothing wrong I just told her the facts seeing as she loves them so much, so I'm not going to apologize, and if you still want to be friends with her so much maybe you should go and hang out with her, Lee and my brothers." Ron almost shouted.

"You know what maybe I will, come and find us if and when you are ready to apologize to Hermione, stop acting like a five year old and grow the fuck up." Harry said back "Just start acting your age."

At this point Fred had explained everything and the group turned around to watch Harry and Ron's argument.

They watched as Harry walked over to them and stand beside Hermione.

"Hi" Harry said a little deflated

"Hi" Fred, George, Hermione and Lee said in unison

"I um was wondering if I could hang out with you guys" Harry said a bit shy

"Sure that's okay isn't it guys?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, we could use an extra pair of hands anyway." Fred said welcoming Harry to the group.

"Thank you, so what are you planning, I bet you can't top what you did to Umbridge this morning!" Harry said

"Wanna bet?" George asked.

"On second thoughts, I'm good!" Harry said

"Right, so Harry you are going to go with George and Lee for the second part of the plan." Fred told Harry

"And what is the plan?" Harry asked

"Oh yeah sorry about that!" Fred said then started to explain for the second time what the plan was and within five minutes everyone was clear about what it was they were going to do. And for the first time in a long time Hermione saw Harry smile.

* * *

 **Why does Fred always go with Hermione (Well its obvious isn't it!) and what is Ron going to now. One of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	7. Ronald Weasley,Tears and Hidden Feelings

**I have been really busy moving house and there is still a lot to do yet but ill get there eventually ( well I hope so anyway!)**

 **I have wrote another chapter *sighs in relief* there is still quite a few chapter left.**

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Fred, George and Lee were walking down the corridors of Hogwarts trying to find the victim of their prank when they saw something they never thought they would be alive to witness. Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter, brother to Fred, George and Ginny and ex-best friend to Hermione Granger was talking a sniggering with none other than a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

The noise of shock from the group caused the laughing pair to turn and look their way.

"Well look who we have here, the mudblood, scar head, the blood traitors and their measly friend. How good it is to see you, I believe that you have met the other half of my new found friendship. strange, I think I judged him too quickly, he isn't a blood traitor like you and you and your family, no he is like me, only less successful, no offence." Malfoy said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Ronald, what are you doing you hate him almost as much as all of us." Hermione said

"Don't talk to me you dirty mudblood and obviously you can't tell the difference between reality and acting." Ron seethed

"Don't you dare call her that, she is ten times more the magical being you will ever be." Fred said through gritted teeth.

"Try and stop me!" Ron said laughing

Fred started to clench his fists and slowly started forward.

"Fred stop, he isn't worth it. Come on lets go." Hermione said taking Fred by the arm and leading him away with the others following. A few paces behind them

"That right be a good boy Freddie and follow your girlfriend!" Ron laughed and Draco joined in.

Hermione led them to the seventh floor to the room of requirement, she passed the empty wall three times and a door appeared, she led them inside where there were two sofas and an arm chair. Hermione and Fred sat on one sofa, Lee and Harry on the other and George in the chair.

"What does he think he is doing the fucking twat. Why did he say them things?" Fred asked, although he didn't say a name everyone in the room knew exactly who he was talking about and they all just shrugged their shoulders.

Finally Hermione spoke up  
"I don't know but I don't want anything to do with him. I'm so sorry that I dragged you all into this." tears started to slowly fall from her eyes. Fred put an arm around her and pulled here close in a soft hug.

"Come on you two" George said pointing to Lee and Harry "Lets go back to the common room, I don't think Hermione wants us here to watch he be upset besides she has Freddie. See you in a bit Fred and Hermione don't bother to cry over Ron he isn't worth it, never has been never will be." George offered a small smile and left with Harry and Lee.

Fred waited for the door to close before he started to speak.  
"Shh, it's not your fault, it is his, and he won't get away with this I promise." Fred said

"I'm so sorry I feel like an idiot, I haven't cried when someone has called me that since Malfoy did in my second year." Hermione said burying her face in Fred's shoulder and holding on to him like her life depended on it.

"Your not an idiot, not even if you tried, her is and always will be." Fred reassured

Hermione just nodded slightly and let the tears carry on flowing down her face because she decided that there was no point in trying to stop because she will just cry later and she was in the arms of one of her friends, maybe her best friend next to Harry. but one thought kept circling through her mind and she didn't know why  
' _Wow quidditch really did him good, wonder if he does any other workouts, he has to I mean you cant get a body like that from just riding round on a broom hitting a ball. SHUT UP HERMIONE! why are you now only just thinking about all of this, he is being really kind to you so don't spoil it.'_ but she couldn't help it, she had always found Fred very attractive and deep down had a crush on him , but she classed it a silly school girl crush but she thought she was over it.

Fred and Hermione stayed in the room of requirement for a little over an hour in silence with Fred making soothing sounds on the occasion.

* * *

 **So Ron is friends With Draco Malfoy, Hermione might stat to be developing feelings for a certain prankster.**

 **I know I say I all the time but thank you so much for staying with this story, I know it isn't the best but I try!**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	8. Hermione Talks To Ginny

**I own nothing at all...**

 **This isn't going to be a very long chapter, its a one off really.**

* * *

When Hermione and Fred were back in the common room Hermione told Fred that she would see him later and went off to find Ginny, she desperately needed someone to talk to and Ginny fit the bill, she would talk to harry but he proberly wouldn't understand.

Hermione found Ginny talking with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan about something or other, but to be honest Hermione couldn't care less even if it was about elfish well fair, right now she needed a girl talk with her best girl friend.

"Ginny I need to talk to you like right now please, it is really important and I think this is right up your street." Hermione said when she reached three of her friends.

"Hermione, sure I can spare a few minutes, guys I'll be back in a few minutes." Ginny said

"thank you" Hermione said

"No problem, just to be clear it better not have anything to do with you having a crush on one of my brothers or anything." ginny said, Hermione paled slightly "Joking Hermione!"

when Hermione and Ginny were in a private corner of the common room Hermione started to talk

"Ginny, I think I might have a crush on Fred, and it isn't something I can just sweep under the carpet either." Hermione just came straight out with it because she didn't see any point in beating around the bush

"Oh right... what?" Ginny asked confused

"I'm falling deep for Fred, he has been so kind to me lately and his body is really good!" Hermione didn't mean to say the last part and started to blush like mad.

"Hermione that is my brother too much information! but as it happens I think I can help you just give me a few hours to come up with a plan." Ginny said " Right now tell me all the details but try your best to skip the umm disgusting bits." Ginny said

"Right, well he found me crying last night because of what Ron said to me and we fell asleep on the sofa, then in the morning he woke me up and we went down to breakfast together and were the only ones in the hall, me, Fred, George and Lee played pranks all this morning me and Fred pranked umbridge and we were always in a pair, then we all went to lunch and I practically told Ronald to piss off, we planned a prank to play on him and found him with Malfoy, and they both called me a mudblood and Fred stood up for me, then we went to the room of requiament and I started to cry, George, Lee and Harry left, me and Fred had a small conversation, stayed in silence for about an hour and then I started to realise my feelings towards him then we came back here." Hermione finished gasping for air at the end.

"Right, it soundls like to me you have liked him for a little longer than you are admitting, is there something you want to tell me Hermione?" Ginny asked

"I've always had a small crush on him okay." Hermione said quietly.

"Brilliant!" Ginny said with a smirk  
"meet me back here in a few hours there is something I have to do." With that Ginny ran off and left Hermione standing in the corner alone.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter. also what do you think Ginny is planning? leave a comment to ask any questions, or just to say something you liked/didn't like about this story so far, I will take all comments on board.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald.**


	9. Ginny Talks To George

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated today I have been really busy with the house and stuff.**

 **I do not own anything at all.**

* * *

"George Fabien Weasley, get your arse here right now!" Ginny shouted over the noise from the students in the crowded common room.

"What did you do?" Fred asked slightly concerned about the state his twin would be in once Ginny had finished with him.

"I don't know." George said unable to hold his sense of humour.

"What flowers and music do you want?" Fred joked

"Shut up." George said

* * *

"Ginny if you are going to kill me get it over and done with, don't beat around the bush." George said showing fear

"Grow a pair you big baby, your not In trouble, there is something I need specifically your help for." Ginny said leading George out of the portrait hole

"And what exactly is it that you need my help with?" George questioned

"Fred and Hermione." Ginny said like it was obvious

"You will need to elaborate on that a bit." George said

"Don't you think that they would make a really cute pair?" Ginny said

"I guess so, they do look like they really like each other." George said "But why do you need my help?"

"To get them together you no brain twat." Ginny said smacking herself on the forehead.

"Oh right, I knew that!" George lied

"No you didn't." Ginny said

"So have you got any ideas?" George asked

"One.." Ginny replied

"care to share." George prompted

"well you have to keep talking about Hermione to Fred, by saying stuff like 'Oi Freddie, you and Hermione will be good together.' and 'Hey Fred, you dressing like that to impress Hermione?' you know that sort of stuff, then if you keep doing it he will fall for her. unless..." Ginny started

"Unless?" George asked

"Unless, Fred already likes her, I mean he always puts you and Lee together and himself and Hermione." Ginny said

"Yeah and like when we talked to Ron, Fred almost lost it and he stayed with Hermione in the room of requirement." George said.

"Okay, new plan, you ask Fred if he really, really like Hermione in a few minutes and come and tell me the answer." Ginny said

"Right." George said

"when you do that I will think of the next part of the plan." Ginny said

"Right." George repeated

George and Ginny walked back into the common room. George went over to Fred and Ginny back over to Dean and Seamus

"Hey Fred, how do you feel about Hermione?" George asked

"She's great, why do you ask?" Fred asked

"Ugh, follow me, we will talk somewhere more private." George said

The twins went up to their dormitory

"Right what are your true feelings about Hermione, and don't even lie to me because I already know the answer." George said

"She's brilliant, I love the way she laughs, smiles and personality. Georgie, I'm falling hard for her, help me." Fred begged

"Okay give me a little while to come up with a plan." George said.

"Okay..." Fred said

"Just stay up here for a while and I will come and get you later." George said

Fred just nodded his head then lay down on his bed waiting for George to return.

* * *

 **So Fred is falling hard for Hermione and Ginny and George are working together.**

 **thank you everyone who has already left a review, I would really like to have a few more, but hey I cant have everything.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	10. The Plan

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Ginny!" George called his sister over to him

"Coming!" Ginny called back

"He likes her, he really likes her." George said jumping up and down, scaring the young witch a little.

"Okay, okay, calm down! I have been thinking, they have to get together as soon as possible, so if I go to Hermione and tell her to meet me in the kitchens at eight tonight to get some butter beer and talk about girl stuff, you tell Fred to meet you there at eight for butter beer, we don't show up but we ask the house elfs to make a meal and then they get together simple!" Ginny said

"Not bad, I was think something along them lines too." George said

"Great, I'll go tell Hermione, you wait a few minutes and tell Fred yeah?" Ginny asked

"Brilliant! Meet me back here in ten minutes and I'll take us down to the kitchens to talk to the elf's." George said

"Okay." Ginny said before she bounded up the stairs to Hermione's dormitory.

Ginny knocked twice and waited for Hermione to speak word of entry, but no sound came out of the room, being curious pushed open the door and stepped inside the room, she had to stifle back laughter as she saw that Hermione was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice that Ginny knocked on the door let alone in the room. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Hermione?"

"Oh Ginny, sorry I was just a bit caught up in this book, how long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked

"Not long, but I came to ask you if you wanted to meet me in the kitchens to have butter beer and talk about some girl stuff, you see I need advise and you are the only one that I can think of who will get straight to the point and give me a answer straight away." Ginny said, although the facts were true she lied about herself going to the kitchen.

"okay, what time do you want to meet?" Hermione asked

"Eight. It would be sooner but I have a stack of homework to complete and don't fancy any detentions." Ginny said and Hermione nodded in agreement for both the time and the homework.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fred and George's dormitory George was about to ask Fred if he would meet ' _him'_ in the kitchens later that night.

"Oi Fred, meet me down in the kitchens at eight for a butter beer and I will tell you what I have come up with for you and Hermione getting together."

"What, why can't you tell me now?" Fred questioned

"Because, now meet me in the kitchens at eight no later." George said firmly _'God he can be so stubborn sometimes!'_ George thought

"Fine." Fred said.

"Good." George replied

* * *

Ginny was done talking with Hermione and was now waiting for George to come back down to the common room. she didn't have to wait long before she saw who she presumed was George coming down the steps.

"Not so fast, what did I go talk to Hermione about?" Ginny asked as a security question

"You asked her to meet you in the kitchens." George replied a bit confused

"Sorry, I needed to make sure that you were the right twin." Ginny said

"Oh." George said "Well come on we have only four hours before they meet in the kitchen."

"Okay lets go then" Ginny said heading for the portrait hole.

* * *

 **Not a long chapter... thank you for all the views it is just amazing.**

 **I'm not going to be able to update loads but I will whenever I have the chance, I really hate moving house, but its a new beginning so I guess I can hold out a little longer.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald.**


	11. The Kitchen

**I own nothing all belongs to Queen Rowling.**

 **thank you everyone who is reading this story, has done a review, followed/favourite this story it really means a lot. and because you are all such amazing people here is chapter eleven!**

* * *

"George this is stupid, you are not going to get into the kitchens by tickling a painting with a pear on it, face it you have no idea where we are do you." Ginny started to say.

"You were saying?" George said whilst the painting if a fruit bowl swung open revealing a very large kitchen

"Sorry, it is just so strange, why would anyone put the kitchen behind a painting and you have to tickle a pear, its just stupid." Ginny said

"No it isn't, it is supposed to keep people out and how many people do you think have found this place, let alone how to get in. Me and Fred only know because of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. don't ask who they are because that would take the fun away!" George said

"Fine, lets just ask the elf's for some help okay." Ginny said walking through the hole behind the painting and into the kitchen with George following close behind.

"Hi guys." George greeted the working elf's

"Master Weasley, what brings you here, would you like your usual drink of butter beer sir?" a elf that looked like Dobby said

"No thank you Dobby, me and my sister are here to ask you all a really big favour." George said crouching down to look properly at the elf.

"Wait, your Dobby?" Ginny blurted out.

"Yes miss. oh no how could Dobby be so rude, bad Dobby bad Dobby, would you like something to drink miss?" Dobby asked

"No thanks and don't worry about it okay Dobby." Ginny said

"Okay miss. Now what is the big favour that master and miss Weasley is here to ask?" Dobby asked his large, bright green eyes looking directly into George's soft blue ones.

"We were wondering if you could make a really nice meal for two of our friends." George said

"Of course, but may I ask who these 'Friends' are?" Dobby asked

"Fred and Hermione, but you see, Hermione thinks she is going to be meeting Ginny here and Fred think he is going to meet me but me and Ginny are not going to turn up so they will be stuck together, and it would be really good if you made a meal for them and make it seem like a date, but you cant say that we are not going to turn up okay Dobby?" George asked

"Master Fred and Miss Hermione think that they are going to be meeting the both of you, but your not going to turn up, they will have dinner together admit their feelings to each other and fall in love. yes?" Dobby asked going over what he had to do

"Exactly, hey next time we need help with relationships we will come to you, your really good at it." George complimented.

"Thank you sir." The elf said

"I should be the one saying thank you." George said

"thank you Dobby, you have helped us a lot." Ginny said kneeling down to the elf's height and giving him a hug.

"Thank you miss." Dobby said when he hugged Ginny back, and George also gave Dobby a quick hug.

"Well Hermione and Fred are going to be here at eight, so we will see you tomorrow morning. bye Dobby." Ginny said

"Bye Dobby" George also said

"Good bye Master Weasley, Good bye Miss Weasley." Dobby said

George and Ginny walked back through the hole and down the corridor back to the common room.

"all we have to do now is wait till they get back from the date." George said

"Yeah, oh I cant wait." Ginny squeaked

"It's only a few more hours Ginny calm down!" George said

"Sorry." Ginny said

* * *

 **The next chapter should hopefully have a part of the date included in it.**

 **Again same message as yesterday, im really busy and wont be able to update all the time but I will whenever possible.**

 **thank you so much people!**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	12. The Unexpected

**Thank you to everyone who have wrote a review, it is really amazing when I look at my notifications and see that people have wrote something. thank you guys so much.**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

A few hours passed since George and Ginny went down to the kitchen to ask Dobby for help which meant that it was time for Fred and Hermione to unexpectedly meet each other.

Hermione was walking down the corridor to the kitchen completely engrossed in looking at the floor whilst thinking about Fred and what it would be like to be his girlfriend, she thought that they would stay up late cuddled up on the sofa in the common room, he would walk her to class, steal kisses in the corridors, walk around the late at sun rise at the burrow, go to Diagon Alley together. ' _Shut up Hermione, a boy like him would never think about being in a relationship with you. look at you, you are always reading, always nagging him about his pranks, always focused on school work and studying, your a mudblood...'_ Hermione thought to herself. she was so deep in thought that she didn't walk around the person that was stood in front of a painting of a fruit bowl.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" Hermione asked rushing each word.

"Hermione? I-I'm fine, are you okay, that was some fall." Fred said offering her his hand

"Fred? I'm okay what are you doing here?" Hermione asked whilst taking the offered hand

"Meeting George in the kitchen. what are you doing here?" Fred asked

"Meeting Ginny in the kitchen." Hermione replied

"Come on then, they are probably already in there." Fred said tickling the pear with his free hand

the painting swung open to reveal a room that was very different to what the kitchen would usually look like.

"Wow!" Fred and Hermione said in unison.

"Master Weasley, Miss Granger welcome please sit down." Dobby welcomed

"Dobby what is this, why is the kitchen like this?" Hermione asked.

"Please sit down then Dobby will explain Miss." Dobby said

"Come on Hermione, it cant be that bad." Fred said leading Hermione over to the table that was set up for two. it had rose petals and two long candles to light it. Fred pulled out chair and Hermione gingerly sat down, then Fred walked a short way around the table and sat down opposite Hermione.

"You were expecting to meet either Master or Miss Weasley yes?" Hermione and Fred nodded "well they came to me and asked if I could help them because they had the same problem you see, so here you two are and here is my help." Dobby said

"Wait what problem?" Fred asked

"The two of you of course sir." Dobby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is wrong with us?" Hermione asked a bit offended

"That you cant admit that you love each other." Dobby said extending the word love.

"Ginny"  
"George" the pair said under their breath.

"If you would wait a few minutes, your meal will arrive shortly." Dobby said, took a bow and walked away leaving a gaping Fred and Hermione behind.

* * *

 **not much detail, but a lot more will come in the next chapter.**

 **If you have got anything that you would like to happen in the future chapter leave a comment I will go through them and pick my favourites**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	13. Do You Feel The Same?

**I'I own nothing.**

 **I just want to say a huge thank you to** _5SecsOfLARRYcat_ **for reviewing this story so much.**

 **and also thank you to everyone else who have reviewed, followed or read this story.**

* * *

Hermione turned to look at a very shocked Fred.

"I-is- th-that true, F-Fred?" Hermione stuttered

Fred couldn't speak, when he tried each word would get caught up in his throat so he settled with just a simple nod.

Hermione looked down to her lap and started to play with her fingers, but she couldn't help a very little smile catch her lips. the pair was silent for a few moments until Fred finally gained his voice back.

"Do you feel the same?" Fred asked looking at the girl who had his heart in the palm of her hand and could either crush or save it with only a single word.

Hermione looked up from her lap and into the soft, light ocean blue eyes of Fred Weasley. She took a deep breath and whispered so only Fred could here her  
"I do."

When she said this Fred couldn't believe it, he got up from his chair walked round the table to where Hermione was sitting, pulled her up and close to him then joined their lips. At first Hermione was shocked but then wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him back, in return Fred put his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, if that was even possible. Their first kiss was passionate and not rushed, it was full of love but not need, it was full of care and trust.

After what could have been hours, the pair finally broke apart and to Fred's amusement Hermione whimpered.

"hey that's not going to be the last time we kiss, I promise." Fred said

"It better not be." Hermione said. she realised herself from Fred's grip and sat back down on her chair. this time it was Fred's turn to whimper, but he went back to his chair.

Fred and Hermione only had to wait a few moments for their meal to come .

"may I present your dinner." Dobby said and placed a bowl of chicken soup in front of Fred, then one in front of Hermione. " Now tell me have you finally admitted your love to each other?" Dobby asked

"You could say that." Fred smirked

"Feel free to tell me everything, like who asked who etc." Dobby said

"well we haven't established if we are together now,you see Dobby Fred over there just came over and kissed me without even asking me to be his girlfriend, how typical is he." Hermione joked

"I didn't hear you complaining, but now you mention it..." Fred got up out of his seat and once again walked over to Hermione " Would you, Hermione Jean Granger be my girlfriend?" Fred asked

"I don't know, what do you think Dobby?" Hermione asked the elf

"Say yes Miss, say yes, oh please say yes miss." Dobby begged

"Yes!" Hermione said =, she got up and kissed Fred, it wasn't like their first one, it was full of excitement.

"Thanks Dobby." Fred said after the kiss

"My pleasure Sir, now you two must eat you dinner before it gets cold." Dobby said then walked away.

Fred walked back to his seat and picked up his spoon, and Hermione did the same.

"Lets eat!" Hermione said

both Fred and Hermione had finished eating within fifteen minutes with little conversation and Dobby was back with their dessert.

"Thank you Dobby, the soup was really good." Hermione thanked

"Thank you Miss, now would either of you like any drinks?" Dobby asked

"A butter beer if it isn't to much trouble." Hermione said

"Same here." Fred said

"Certainly." Dobby said

Dobby took their soup bowls and walked away but before he left he clicked his fingers and two butter beers arrived at the table. For dessert Hermione and Fred had warm chocolate brownies and vanilla ice cream.

"This is really good." Fred said after he had a mouthful " Almost as good as mums!"

"It is isn't it, but nothing can compare to your mothers cooking skills." Hermione replied.

Fred and Hermione finished their drinks and dessert twenty minutes later, thanked Dobby for their meal and walked out of the hole of the kitchen and into a empty corridor. they didn't want to get caught out of bed after curfew so they decided to take the hidden passageways that lead directly to Gryffindor common room.

"I didn't know that there was a passage that lead straight to the common room." Hermione said as Fred helped her down from behind the portrait.

"know one does, except the Marauders, me and George, Harry and now you." Fred explained.

"Oh. well I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said

"Meet me here at eight yeah?" Fred asked

"Sure. good night." Hermione said just before she place her lips on Fred's to kiss him goodnight, Fred responded by kissing her back.

"I love you, good night Mione." Fred said when the kiss broke

"I love you too." Hermione replied. she turned and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Fred waited for the door to close before her bounded up the stairs to his dormitory to wake George.

* * *

 **so here is the chapter where Fred and Hermione finally get together. im not really sure I like the way I portrayed Dobby in this chapter.**

 **thank you guys for reading this story.**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald.**


	14. Fred And George Talk

**this chapter is going to be about what happened when Fred ran up the stairs to the dormitory to talk to George.**

* * *

"George, Georgie, get up we need to talk now." Fred said running over to where his twin was laying soundlessly asleep in his bed. Fred ripped off the covers and started to shake his twin " George wake up we need to talk." Fred repeated.

"Piss off, sleeping." George groaned.

"Get up or I will write to mum and tell her what you and Ginny did." Fred lied, he could never do that to his twin no matter what. but after Fred said this George bolted straight up.

"Are you mad, me and Ginny thought you would finally admit your love to each other." George said

"Georgie, I'm not mad, the opposite actually." Fred said

"What do you mean?" George asked

"I mean we did admit and we kissed and we are together now." Fred explained

"Wait back up a little, you kissed, who made the first move?" George asked

"Me." Fred said proudly

"Good on you mate, the Weasley charm never fails." George said.

"and it never will." Fred added.

"now tell me details." George said eagerly

"Well she fell onto me before we even got into the kitchen, when we entered the room was completely different then Dobby came up to us and more or less explained what you did and why, then it kinda went from there including food and a few kisses, but George she feels the same way I do." Fred said

"I'm happy for you mate. now all you need to do is get married, find a place to live and give mum her wish of having loads of little Weasley's running about the place!" George joked

"A bit too soon for that but I do think she is the one Georgie, I really do." Fred said " All we have to do now though is get you with Luna."  
when Fred said Luna's name George automatically started to blush.

"Sure, anyway can I go back to sleep now?" George asked.

"Ugh, Fine, night Georgie." Fred said

"Night Freddie." George said back.

Fred got changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, his last thoughts of Hermione and the first kiss they shared, he made a mental note to thank George in the morning and Ginny whenever he saw her. with thoughts about the kiss he let sleep gladly take over him.

* * *

 **A really short chapter, but there will be some drama coming soon, I promise!**

 **thank you guys so much for reading this. #sohappy :)**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	15. The Morning Next

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Hermione stirred awake, the sun was pouring in through the gap in curtains surrounding her bed, she peered over to her alarm clock and read it was quarter past seven. she decided to get up and get ready for the day, when she remembered what last night had to hold, she couldn't help a smile tug at her lips as she replayed the memories, the one she kept focused on though was the First kiss Fred and her shared. she started to shake with excitement as she remembered that it wasn't a dream it was real and that she would see him again in less than forty-five minutes. Hermione gathered up her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get changed.

Hermione locked the door and got undressed, she turned on the shower and started to wash herself. she didn't stop smiling, even when she got some vanilla scented shampoo in her eyes, because at this moment in time nothing could bring her down. she finished washing her hair, turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Hermione used a simple drying spell on herself and put her hair up in a messy bun. she got changed into a black vest top, a grey hoodie, black skinny jeans and black high-tops that had silver sparkles on. Hermione took down her hair and did the same drying spell, then brushed it out and put it into a ponytail. Hermione looked herself over in the mirror and decided that she looked okay, she wasn't going to wear any make-up, when she did it made her feel fake.

when she re-entered her dormitory she looked at her clock and it read quarter to eight, so she picked up Hogwarts a history and made her way down the stairs to the common room to read and wait for Fred to appear.

' _Fred Weasley, my boyfriend, my Fred Weasley know one else's mine, well maybe he is George's too but that is different.'_ Hermione thought to herself. She replayed all the kisses they shared in her mind again and kept smiling like she was mental, but she couldn't help it, and why couldn't she smile, she has a right to after all she has been through the past few years of her life, granted it is nothing compared to what Harry went through but she was there with him all the time she could.

Hermione pushed all thoughts aside and decided to focus on her book, her favourite book in the world. it hadn't felt like five minutes before she heard someone come down the steps, she didn't look up to see who it was because she thought it was too soon for Fred to come down the stairs. She was now really concentrating on her book so she didn't realise the person walk over to her from behind and lean over the chair she was sitting on, she only came aware of this when she was being kissed, she knew exactly who it was, so she didn't pull away, instead she smiled and deepened the kiss. The person she was kissing pulled her up off her chair (never pulling away from the kiss) and pulled her close. The two had to pull apart a few long moments after because of lack of oxygen.

"Good morning Fred." Hermione greeted whilst gasping for air

"Morning love." Fred replied

"If I get a kiss like that every morning, you know that I'm never going to let you go, ever." Hermione said whilst hugging her boyfriend.

"Good, I will make note of that!" Fred said

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Hermione asked

"Sure." Fred said

the couple held hands with intertwined fingers walked out of the common room together. They met a few people and received a few wired looks from people, but that didn't bother them because all that mattered was that they were happy. They entered the Great hall and saw a few more people because it was later then it was yesterday morning. they sat down in the same place they did the morning before. they didn't let go of each other even when they sat down to eat, they sat as close to each other as possible and ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying being in each others silence.

When they were both done eating they decided to go to the common room to wait for George, Lee and Harry to get up, they had nothing better to do and it would be nice to pull a few pranks as a five, because two was okay, three was good, four was great but five, five would be brilliant, they would be able to pull of unbelievable pranks and get away with it.

Fred and Hermione walked into the common room, still holding the others hand and smiling, again they received a few strange looks, but they just brushed them off and went to sit on the sofa by the fire.

"I love the winter, it makes everything seem so warm and nice, it also give the sense of Christmas." Hermione said with her head resting on Fred's shoulder and her legs tucked up on the sofa under her body.

"I like winter too, it means that I can get close to you and make you warm, it especially means that I can hug you and kiss you whenever I want to. And also because Christmas is near and that is one of the best times to pull pranks!" Fred said

"Typical! I love you Freddie, no matter what." Hermione said snuggling deeper into Fred's shoulder.

"I love you to, no matter what." Fred said

"Aww, it worked then, mine and George's brilliant idea." Ginny said coming up to the couple

"Yep, and I must say thanks, without that idea, I would be alone and cold with know one but George to keep me company. so thank you very much little sister!" Fred said

"Your welcome, now if you don't mind, I need to steal your lovely girlfriend here for a few moments, okay? Good." Ginny said pulling Hermione up before either Fred or Hermione could object.

Ginny pulled Hermione up the stairs to Her dorm and said

"Tell me, Tell me ,Tell me, spill everything I want to know all the details, but don't go in too much after all he is my brother!" Ginny said

"Fine..." Hermione said and started to tell the younger witch everything that happened last night.

"Awww, that's so cute. You and Fred make such a cute couple and you balance out each others personality perfectly. I'm really happy for the pair of you." Ginny said

"Thank you Ginny. Now because you have helped me, I think it is my turn to help you." Hermione said

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked

"Win over Harry of course!" Hermione said

"Is it really that obvious that I like him?" Ginny asked

"No, I just observe!" Hermione said

"Oh..." Ginny replied

"Lets go back down, I'm cold now!" Hermione said

"Fine, but you have only been apart for a few minutes." Ginny said

"Point?" Hermione asked

"Never mind, lets go." Ginny said leading Hermione back down to the common room.

By the time the girls were back in the common room George, Lee and Harry were there.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated today, moving house has really taken effect on my life at the moment, but it should all be over in a few weeks ( With a big family and a big house with a lot of stuff to move is a nightmare!) thank you guys for reading it really means a lot.**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald.**


	16. What To Do About Ron

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

"Hi guys." Hermione greeted as she came back down the stairs with Ginny

"Hey." George, Lee and Harry said together

"Morning." Ginny said

"Morning." The boys said in reply

"Such a cheery bunch aren't you!" Hermione joked whilst sitting with Fred in the same position as before, this made Harry and Lee widen their eyes

"Since when did this happen?" Harry asked

"Yeah, what the hell Fred why didn't you tell me?" Lee said

"Well to answerer the first question, last night about ten past eight, and to answerer your question, you were properly asleep in your dorm, you know what McGonagall said about me and George sneaking off to your dormitory." Fred explained

"Oh yeah, suppose you do have a point." Lee said

"Wait a minute, why don't you share a dorm with Lee anymore, your in the same year." Hermione asked

"Oh yeah, McGonagall, well Dumbledore really gave us our own dorm because we 'disrupt others' while we plan our pranks which is a complete load of bullshit, so I think that Dumbledore gave us the dorm because he knows what we are planning." Fred said

"And what are you planning?" Hermione asked

"Its a surprise!" Fred said

"hmm, okay then as long as you don't get into to much trouble." Hermione warned

"We won't. will we Georgie." Fred to his twin

"No we won't!" George said and the pair of them shared a grin that Hermione could only assume was that the plan of theirs was bad and you would want to be there to see it.

"You promise?" Hermione asked

"Promise." Both the twins said

"Okay." Hermione said

The six friends talked for a few more minutes before Fred spoke up

"So, what are we going to do about Ron?" Fred asked

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked "What has he done?" Ginny wasn't there when the others saw Ron and Draco so she didn't know what had happened

"He called Hermione a mu-mudblood, and he was hanging out with Malfoy sniggering, and Malfoy called us blood traitors, and that he judged Ron to quickly and stuff like that." Fred explained

"Little bastard, what does he think he is doing. Harry was he in your dorm last night?" Ginny asked

"No, he didn't come to the common room at all last night." Harry said

"Right, I know exactly what I'm going to do to him." Ginny said and got up to leave the common room

"Ginny don't get into trouble."

"Oh I wont." Ginny said then went out of the portrait hole

"I have got to watch this, come on." Fred and George both said.

the group of now five got up and went out of the portrait hole to catch up wit Ginny

"Ginny wait up." Harry panted

"Hurry up, you guys need to think what you are going to do to him yet, oh and Harry I don't suppose you have the invisibility cloak with you do you?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, I always have it with me." Harry answered

"Good, can I please borrow it." Ginny asked

"Okay, just be careful, don't get caught." Harry said

"I won't." Ginny replied. " Ron doesn't know that you have brought it this year does he?"

"No, not even Hermione knew. sorry Hermione." Harry replied

"Goodie all the more fun!" Ginny replied

"Be careful Ginny, when we find him we will wait a few meters away as back up in case you need it, which you probably won't." George said

"Georgie, your going soft!" Ginny said "I'm not going to die you know"

"We know." Harry said

"Come on lets go find the little shit!" Ginny said

"Typical." Hermione muttered

"I know." Fred whispered

 _'By the time Ginny is done with Ron, he is going have wished that he didn't even come to Hogwarts.'_ with that thought going through everyone's mind they set off down the corridor looking for the victim of the 'attack'

"What are you going to do about Ronald?" Hermione asked Fred

"put fever fudge and puking pastels in his food. what about you?" Fred replied

"I don't know, he has done so much that I don't think he is worth me thinking and using my mind on him, wasting time on someone who I thought was my friend, someone who I thought was like a brother, and all this time he was just pretending, I guess I should have seem the signs, in first year he hated me and only came to save me from the troll because Harry came, second year he didn't give two damns that I was petrified and almost died, third year he accused me of having Crookshanks eat his 'rat', fourth year he went against Harry and accused me of being friends with the 'enemy' and helping him with the tournament. so he isn't worth my time and thinking, he can sod off before I think of anything that involves him" Hermione explained

"I know he's my little brother and all but I hate him, he should never have accused you and what's there not to like about you, your kind, smart, beautiful and a all round amazing person." Fred said

"Thank you, but I'm not all that great, I'm boring I always read and nag people about how important education is and stuff." Hermione said

"Not true. you are brilliant." Fred said

"Thank you." Hermione said. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up so she was on tip-toes, and kissed him, Fred smiled into the kiss and after a moment Hermione pulled away "Love you"

"Love you too." Fred said

* * *

 **So Fred and Hermione are on cloud nine at the moment, and Ginny is going rage, how will Ron come out at the end of it all and where was he last night?**

 **I enjoy making Ron seem like the bad guy because I never really liked him (there is just something about him that I cant like) so I have made him one of the bad guys in this story.**

 **If you guys have anything that you would like to happen in the future chapters leave a comment and I will go through them a place a few of your ideas in the story.**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald.**


	17. The Invisibility Cloak

**I own nothing. this is going to be a short chapter but in the next hopefully there will be a little bit of action. but anyway here is chapter seventeen.**

* * *

The group of six didn't have to search for a long time before they found who they were looking for.

"Ronald Weasley you great arse, how could you, I thought you were better than that, we all thought that you were better than that. I hate you, you great prat, you twat you... there isn't even enough words to describe you right now or ever." Ginny shouted at Ron

"Ginny, they told you then, you know exactly what you are now don't you little sister, your a blood traitor, mixing with the mudbloods, I thought our family was better than that, but no, its a disgrace and I am ashamed to be addressed as a Weasley." Ron spat

"That's it, I hope you rot in hell Ronald Weasley." Ginny said "Come on Guys I have a plan." Ginny finished so only her group could hear her.

"Watch your back, its just a matter of time now." Ron shouted over the crowd of people that had gathered around the two siblings

Ginny and the others rounded a corner and Ginny started to speak.

"Harry can I borrow you invisibility cloak please, i'm going to get him good, I might be a while though because I need to follow him until he is alone." Ginny said

"Sure, here." Harry said passing the young witch his cloak of invisibility

"Thanks Harry, anyone want to come and keep me company, there's enough room for two." Ginny asked

"I will." Hermione offered

"Great, come on Hermione." Ginny said

"Be careful, the pair of you, I don't want you to get into trouble." Fred warned and the rest of the group nodded in agreement

"We won't, I promise Freddie, I'll see you later." Hermione said and kissed his lips quickly.

"Okay, don't be too long." Fred said in reply

"We won't" Ginny and Hermione said together

"Come on Fred, we will wait in the common room for them and if they aren't back by lunch we will wait in the Great Hall." George said

"Okay, see you later." Fred said to the girls

"Bye" Ginny said and Hermione waved, after they did that they went under the cloak and disappeared

Fred, George, Lee and Harry went back to the common room to wait for the girls to come back and to also plan what they were going to do to Ron.

* * *

 **Not a brilliant chapter, but thank you guys for reading this story, I'm really enjoying writing this fic.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	18. Ron Get's What's Comming To Him

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently, my laptop was acting stupid, then when I got it fixed the internet went down and it kept freezing so I couldn't log on and update but everything seems to be okay and working now so I will be continuing with the story.**

* * *

"Ginny, how much longer do we need to follow him?" Hermione asked

"Until he is alone and I have destroyed him." Ginny said simply

"Hey, save some for the rest of us, but okay." Hermione replied

"Don't worry, it wont be too much longer, you will be back in the arms of Freddie soon I promise. And besides when Malfoy gets bored he will ditch Ron and The he will be all alone and helpless." Ginny reassured

"You make it sound like we're going to kill him!" Hermione joked

"We could... jokes, he may be a total twat, prat, wanker, what ever you want to call him but he isn't worth going to Azkaban for." Ginny said

"Agreed." Hermione said.

* * *

The girls followed Ron for another five minutes or so before he was ditched by Malfoy and was all alone and vulnerable

"Make sure that all of your body is covered by the cloak, we don't want him to recognise us." Hermione warned

"Okay, are you ready?" Ginny asked

"Ready." Hermione replied

"Good." Ginny replied

when Ron leaned against a wall a jet of red light shot out of Ginny's wand and hit the wall next to his head, this made him squeal and duck out of the way

"Who's there, come out and show yourself now, how dare you try and shoot a spell at me, oh and by the way you missed." Ron said

This time Ginny sent a bat-boogy hex towards her brother and it hit him square in the chest. then Hermione sent a full body bind jinx at him and he yelled in pain as both the hexes hit him. he was mad when his body got bound, but that didn't bother either Ginny or Hermione.

"Who are you?" Ron questioned, but it sounded more of a demand judging by the tone of his voice

For the last part of the of Ginny's revenge plan, she knelt down next to her brother, both herself and Hermione completely covered by the cloak and punched many times him in the face with all the power and force that she could muster. Ron howled in pain as his nose started to bleed and his left eye started to swell. Hermione pulled up he friend and dragged her back to the common room before she did actually kill Ron.

When the two girls enterd the room the were bombarded with questions from the twins, Lee and Harry

"What happened?"

"What did you do?"

"Did you get him good?"

"Are you both alright?"

were only some of the questions asked. Hermione just rolled her eyes and pulled Fred over to the sofa to keep warm

"We followed Ronald until he was alone, we hexed him and Ginny beat the crap out of him so I pulled her away before she killed him." Hermione replied to the questions from the sofa whilst resting her head on Fred's shoulder and hugging him tight.

"Shall we go down to lunch, I want to see Ron's new look!" George said

"Okay, give us a few minutes to get warm, you guys can go now if you want, me and Mione will be down in a few moments." Fred said

"Yeah okay, see you in the Great Hall, we will save you both a seat." George replied

"Thanks." Hermione and Fred both said

* * *

 **So... Yesterday was September first, how many of you guys were on the Hogwarts express?**

 **Again I'm so sorry about my laptop, I hope you can forgive me :)**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald**


	19. Lunch

**Hi guys, I got a review yesterday basically saying that Ginny and Hermione shouldn't have done what they did to Ron, and that every time they said something horrible to him he should beat them up. that was not what I was implying, it was because of the fact that he called Hermione a mudblood, and because they were best friends it affected her more than what it would have when Draco would say it, and also from what he said to her that got her upset in the first place, and for Ginny her own brother called her and the rest of her family blood traitors so having someone that she grew up with and shares blood with say that to her hurt her more than him calling Hermione a mudblood and also she was sticking up for her friend, also when Ginny punched him she lost control because of everything that was happening around her so all her anger and frustration with Umbridge and not being allowed to know what is going on with the order is built up and she finally had a reason to let it all out, I'm not saying that it is right to beat someone up because of what they have said or done to you, I am just saying that Ginny and Hermione were angry and hurt by Ron so they let all their anger out on him. So I hope this has helped explain any questions/doubt you had about the last chapter.**

* * *

When Ginny, George, Lee and Harry left through the portrait hole to go to the great hall to have lunch Fred and Hermione started to talk.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit worried about Ginny she lost it Fred, I think all the stress from detentions with Umbridge is really getting to her and Ron saying what he said and hanging out with Malfoy isn't helping her, it isn't helping any of us, so that is why I'm going to go and talk to Dumbledore later today when I'm waiting for you to come back from your detention with Professor Snape, I'm going to tell him about Ron, and ask if we can go somewhere else in the school until all the is over. hopefully he will understand." Hermione said with tears gathering in her eyes

"Hey, don't cry, its okay I'm sure Dumbledore will understand, Dumbledore seems to like us, me and George always end up going to his office and he lets us off for most things." Fred said

"Typical, I'm going to walk with you until you have to go down to the dungeon so I will be back in the common room by the time you get back." Hermione said

"Okay. shall we go down to lunch, I'm starving!" Fred said

"Okay, just let me get my book." Hermione said getting up

"Who's typical now?" Fred joked

"Oh shh!" Hermione retorted

"I'll wait here." Fred replied

Hermione ran up the stairs of her dormitory and came down a few moments later with a book called 'The Fault In Our Stars'.

"What that book about, I haven't seen that one before." Fred said pointing to the book.

"Its called the fault in our stars, its about this girl called Hazel-Grace who has a type of cancer and she goes to this support group and she meets this boy called Augustus Waters and he also in the past had cancer but it came back and it is a really beautiful love story full of heartbreak and happy memories, and you wouldn't have seen it before because my mum and dad sent it to me the other day and I only read it at night because I cried a couple of times." Hermione explained " But if you ever tell anyone that I wint hesitate in letting one of your own prank products slip into one of your meals!" Hermione warned

"Harsh, I wont tell I promise, but it must be a really good book if it made you cry" Fred said

"It is. come on the others will be wondering where we have gotten to." Hermione said taking Fred's hand and leading him out of the portrait hole

when the couple made it down to lunch they saw Harry, Ginny, Lee and George sat in the middle of Gryffindor table discussing something

"What are you lot talking about?" Fred asked

"Oh- Um- nothing th-that concerns you." George stuttered slightly startled by the sudden interuption

"Lies, so many lies, how can you lie to your own twin like that?" Fred joked acting hurt

"Oh shut it. you will find out soon enough!" George said

"Anyway, guys im going to go and see Dumbledore later and talk to him about what has happened with Ron and ask him if he can move us to a different part of the castle until all of this mess with Ron is over." Hermione said

"Good idea, do you want any of us to come with you?" Harry asked

"I don't mind, Fred cant come because he has a detention with Snape, so it is up to you guys if you want to come or not." Hermione said

"I'll come." Harry, George, Lee and Ginny said together

"Great, we will go when Fred goes to his detention." Hermione said

Everyone nodded and they all proceeded to have their lunch, with Hermione and Fred secretly holding hands under the table, since they kissed, they had barely been able to keep away from each other.

* * *

 **So, what is going on with Fred and Hermione and what were the others talking about, all will be revealed shortly. In the next chapter Fred is going to his detention and the others are going to talk to Dumbledore.**

 **thank you so much for reading, I'm thinking about doing a new story but I'm not sure who to do it about just yet so leave a comment about who you would like to read about (It can be another Fremione!)**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	20. Detention

**This chapter is about Fred's detention, I don't think it will be exactly long, so I am really sorry for that but I am trying to think of new ways to make my chapters a bit longer.**

 **Also, I have changed my name to The Forgotten Gem for the time being but my proper name for my account is still The Forgotten Emerald, I'm going to change it back next week sometime after some stuff has blown over.**

* * *

"You ready to go Freddie?" Hermione asked walking up to her boyfriend.

"I guess so, are the others ready?" Fred replied

"Yeah, their already waiting for us outside the common room." Hermione said

"Okay, come on, I don't want to be late or Snape will give me a extra year of detention!" Fred joked

Hermione just nodded her head and took Fred's hand and pulled him out of the common room out into the corridor where the rest of the group was

"Ready?" George asked

Fred nodded his head and they all walked down the corridor to potions.

when they reached the point where Fred had to go down the stairs they all wished him luck because detention with Snape was torture (Not as bad as with Umbridge). the others started to walk away to Dumbledore's office, but Hermione satyed back for a moment longer. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and said

"I'll wait for you in the common room okay."

"Okay. love you." Fred said

"Love you too." Hermione said back then did a little jog to catch up with the others

Fred watched them all go until he couldn't see them anymore and walked down the steps to the potions classroom.

 _'Two hours. that's all it is. ugh this is going to be so boring!"_ Fred thought to himself

Fred found himself waiting outside of Professor Snape's classroom knocking on the door

"Enter." A cold and sharp voice said

Fred entered the room and sat down at his desk and waited for what punishment he had to endure.

"I hear that you are now in a... relationship with Miss Granger." Snape said not looking up from his piece of parchment.

"Yes sir, but what has that got to do with my detention?" Fred asked

"Tonight Mr Weasley, you are going to help me with a potion, it is a very complex potion and the Head Master asked for it so it has to be perfect, got it." Snape explained

' _What's up with him? he's always moody and he hates me, so why does he care if I'm going out with Hermione?"_ Fred thought to himself. he just brushed it off though because his potions professor was so unpredictable

"This potion is called anima vinculum, it is a potion for soul bonds, and if made incorrectly, you can end up with two dead bodies on your hands." Snape said

"No pressure then!" Fred said

"This is no joke Mr Wealsey. listen... I'm prepared to put our differences aside and... and have a civil communication basis with you, you help me, I help you deal?" Snape asked

"Deal... but you let me and George prank Umbridge and not get us in trouble for it and we will behave in lessons." Fed negotiated

"Fine." Snape said deflated, he didn't rather fancy arguing with a Weasley twin

"Brilliant. so where do we start Professor?" Fred asked

"First you need to get a cauldron and the ingredients and set them up over there. there is a list of everything on my desk, whilst you do that I need to finish off the letter I'm writing." Snape said

"Okay." Fred said shrugging his shoulders ' _Oh this is great me and George can prank Umbitch all we want and Snape won't tell on us or get us in_

 _trouble and all we have to do is behave in his lessons, maby this detention isn't going to be as boring as I thought it would be."_ Fred thought to himself.

Fred got all the and the couldren and set them up on a empty work space on the opposite end of the classroom when Snape came over

"Is that everything?" Snape asked

"Evreything on the list." Fred said

"Now there is something that I didn't tell you about this potion, it take two weeks to make properly." Snape said

"Two weeks! Are you kidding me. I cant have two weeks of detention." Fred said

"You wont be having two weeks of detention Mr Weasley, This particular potion needs to be watched closely at most times so you will be excused from some of your less important lessons, but don't worry you will still have your free periods and breaks with the rest of the school." Professor Snape explained

"Oh well whan you put it like that I might be able to help out!" Fred said

"Good, now this has to stay between myself, you, Dumbledore and if you choose to you can let Miss Granger know because she can help with some of it because this is a really challenging potion that not even the best of potion masters can make by themselves." Snape said

"So you cant do this by yourself?" Fred asked

"Not completely..." Snape replied

"Okay, well we better get started then." Fred said

* * *

 **It would appear that Professor Snape has had a recent blow to the head! (don't worry he hasn't).**

 **Another chapter down, you guys are really amazing thank you all so much 3 :)**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	21. Talking To Dumbledore

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updateing lately but I have been writing in my notepad, so the should be a few chapter in one big bunch!**

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Lee and George left Fred a few minutes ago, and were on their way down the last corridor before they came to Dumbledore's office.

"We're here." Harry said as the group approached a huge and ugly statue of a stone Gargoyle. "George, do you know the password?" Harry asked

George nodded his head and said very clearly "Green Day!"

Hermione gave him a very quizzical look and said "George, that's a muggle band."

"So? Dumbledore has a thing for muggle bands at the moment, is there anything wrong with that?" George joked

"No, nothing at all, its just a peculiar choice of password but then again, Dumbledore is a peculiar character." Hermione replied

The Gargoyle slowly started to rise and spin up revealing a series of stone steps.

"Come on" Lee said dragging Hermione and Ginny up the steps that were still going up. there was a sudden but soft stop that made Ginny jolt a little and fall slightly into Harry causing both of them to blush. Hermione took a deep breath and raised her left hand to knock on the hard oak door that was infront of the group. but before her fist even touched the door a soft and wise voice spoke

"Come in."

Hermione looked around her small group of friends but Lee, George and Harry just nodded whilst Ginny shrugged so she gently twisted the brass handle and gently pushed the door open and slipped inside holding the door open for the others.

"Ah, Miss Granger I have been expecting to see you sooner or later, and I see that you have brought Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mr Jordon and Mr Potter., tell me, what can I do for you all?" Dumbledore asked

the Group were still playing exploding snap when Fred entered the Common room and walked over to them, and Hermione was painfully failing ( that was the only word to describe it!)

"It is a rather large favour, but it will take a substantial amount of time to explain why." Hermione said

"Well then in that case, sit down and allow me to make you all a hot beverage." Dumbledore said

"Thank you sir." Hermione said

"What drink can I get for you Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked

"Chai tea please." Hermione said

"Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked

"Mint tea please" Ginny replied

"Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked

"Fruit tea please" George replied

"So you are George, I thought you were. now Mr Potter and Mr Jordon what can I get you?" Dumbledore asked once again

"Lemon tea please." Harry said

"Black coffee please." Lee replied

Dumbledore nodded his head and waved his wand making six cups appear in front of everyone in the room.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said

"My pleasure." Dumbledore replied waving his hand to dismiss the comment from Hermione "Now what is it I can do for you?" Dumbledore aked after he took a sip of his drink.

"Well you see Professor, this situation includes another student, Ronald Weasley, he has some terrible thing to me... to all of us." Hermione began to explain

"I heard, he called you a know it all, only just realised that you are of the female gender and said that he only let you 'hang' out with himself and Mr Potter is because you can help them with their homework, am I correct and Mr Weasley called Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family blood traitors and that he was only acting to be 'muggle-friendly' correct?" Dumbledore asked

"Pretty much sir yes." George said

"Right what actions would you like to take although I have heard that a couple of you have already taken some actions." Dumbledore said glancing at Ginny and Hermione

"We were wondering if we could go somewhere else in the castle for the time being, like having our own common room and dormitory so that we are no longer near Ronald." Hermione said

"I see, would this include Mr Fred Weasley?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes sir." Hermione said

"Alright. this being a serious issue I will allow you all to have your own common room and dormitory, I will find somewhere suitable location for you all away from Ronald for you all and send Professor McGonagall down to Gryffindor common room to collect you all a bring you back here when Mr Weasley comes back from his detention with Professor Snape. understand this though, do not go around telling everyone that you are all sharing your own common room and dormitories, because other students will be demanding their own space." Dumbledore explained

"Thank you so much Professor for understanding and allowing this to happen." Hermione said but Dumbledore just waved it off

"Now drink your drinks and be on your way so I can set on finding you all a location." Dumbledore said and the group nodded.

they all drank their drinks in happy silence and left the head masters office with one more word of thanks and set back off down the corridors to Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, George, Harry and Lee enters the common room to find that there were two sofas free by the fire.

"Dumbledore was a lot more understanding than I thought he would be. I thought he would take a tiny bit of persuading." George said

"It is like I said before, Dumbledore is a peculiar character, he isn't as predictable as people make him out to be." Hermione said

"I thought we were going to get into deep shit when he said that he knew that 'some of us had already taken action' "Ginny said

"So did I, I mean he looked at us, but after that he didn't mention it again. Hermione agreed

"Fred should be back in one hour so anyone want to play a game of exploding snap?" George asked

"Sure!" Everyone replied

"Great, at least that should pass some time." George said

The group was still playing exploding snap when Fred came in from behind the portrait of the fat lady and into the common room and over to the geoup to see what he could only explain as Hermione completely failing at the game!

* * *

 **Dumbledore has agreed to let them have their own space away from the rest of the school and in the next chapter McGonagall is going to come and get them.**

 **If you have any questions at all about this story so far or have a suggestion for the story leave a comment. thank you all so much for sticking with this. :D**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald**


	22. Their Own Space

**I'm so sorry that I have taken a while to upload but I'm here now so here is chapter 22!**

 **The beginning of this chapter is just before Fred enters the common room and see the other's playing exploding snap.**

* * *

Fred finished his 'detention' with Professor Snape and was now walking back to Gryffindor Common Room.

 _'Wonder how Hermione and the others got along with Dumbledore, he's a reasonable sort of bloke, I'm sure he has come up with something.'_ Fred thought to himself as he turned the corner tthat lead him to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" The fat lady asked

"Beaters bat." Fred replied and smiled a little because himself and George are the Gryffindor beaters on the quidditch team.

The portrait swung open and Fred walked through and into the common room to seermione failing at a game of exploding snap.

"What some help babe?" Fred asked Hermione. Hermione jumped a little causing Fred to smile a little

"Fred, your back and yes please, I just don't understand how anybody can play this wretched game without burning themselves!" Hermione laughed

"come here, fist I want a kiss after the detention I just had." Fred said

"It was really that bad huh." Hermione asked but Fred didn't have the chance to reply before Hermione pressed her lips against his. Fred smiled into the kiss causing Hermione to deepen it slightly, but before they could get too carried away they were interrupted by Ginny.

"Save it yeah, I don't really want to be seeing one of my brothers and one of my best friends attacking each others face thank you very much." Ginny said looking away and pretending to be sick

"Are you sure Ginny?" Fred asked

"Quite positive thank you very much." Ginny replied

"Lets quit the game, we can pick it up again later, and lets tell Fred what happened with Dumbledore." George suggested

"Okay." Hermione replied

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Lee and George spent the next five minutes going over and explaining to Fred what had happened when they went to go and see Dumbledore

"So let me get this straight, you told Dumbledore everything but he already knew what was going on, and you asked him if it was possible to get our own space and he was cool with it as long as we don't go round telling people and he is going to send McGonagall up here as soon as he has found somewhere suitable for us all." Fred repeated

"Pretty much yeah." George replied

"Okay brilliant." Fred said

Not a minute after they finished talking Professor McGonagall came through the portrait hole.

"The Headmaster has asked me to come and collect you all." McGonagall said

"Coming Professor" Hermione replied

Professor McGonagall nodded and lead them all out of the common room and down the corridors to Dumbledore's office

"Green Day." Professor McGonagall said when they reached the large gargoyle. when the stairs appeared she nodded her head indicating for them to go up them. the large-ish group almost sprinted up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's office door

"Enter." Came the reply

the group walked into the office to see Dumbledore standing in front of his desk already waiting for them to show up.

"Now, I have looked for a place suitable for you all and I have found an area that I think you will all be happy with, if you would like to follow me I will show you the route." Dumbledore said and walked out of his office and down the grand stairs

"Thank you so much for doing this Professor, I'm really sorry if this matter has caused any inconvenience." Hermione said

"it is my pleasure Miss Granger. I hope that you are all paying attention to where I am taking you, we don't want you to get lost now do we." Dumbledore said and everyone nodded

About one minute later they arrived in front of an old tapestry. Dumbledore said ' _aperta'_ and a door was revealed

"Follow me please." Dumbledore said whist opening the door and walked though

"Wow, its beautiful in here." Hermione said and everyone gaped in response

"It is isn't it. anyway I must ask you all to come up with a password to get in, if you would like to do that now." Dumbledore instructed

the Group discussed a password that was easy to remember but wasn't obvious.

"Marauders" Fred said

"Good password. Your things are going to be brought up momentarily and it would most probably be best if you didn't go to the Great Hall for you meals, instead I will have a house elf bring your food, his name is Auxilium so all you will need to do is call his name if you are in need of anything. Also you will not be attending classes with the rest of your year group so you will be brought up all your school work at the beginning of each lesson. Now I would like to talk to Mr Fred Weasley and Miss Granger for a moment back in my office if it isn't to much bother." Dumbledore said

"See you soon guys." Hermione said. she held Fred's hand and the both of them followed Dumbledore out of their new space.

* * *

Back in Dumbledore's office, Hermione and Fred were sat in front of the large desk that Dumbledore used

"I'm sure you are wondering why I brought you both back up here." Dumbledore started and both Fred and Hermione nodded. "it is about a potion that I have asked Professor Snape to brew." Dumbledore continued

"Oh yeah, I was meant to talk to you about that Hermione." Fred said

"I thought that Mr Weasley had already told you about what I am going to ask you both to take part in, but it appears he hasn't, but not to worry I will explain now. this particular potion is called anima vinculum and it is..." Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Hermione

"A soul bond potion."

"Very good Miss Granger. I cannot tell you both why we need it yet but I need you both to help Professor Snape brew it, it will need to be watched almost all the time so I need to ask you both to go to his classroom each morning and ask for his instructions on what to do, it is a very complex potion as I suspect you both already know, but I know that the three of you together can make it perfect. but I must ask this of you both, do not tell anyone else about what you are doing, it is very important that you do not let this slip, because the consequence can be terrible. now off you pop, I will come and talk to the both of you soon, bot go to Professor Snape tomorrow but don't get seen. Goodnight." Dumbledore said

"Night Professor." Fred and Hermione said

* * *

"Well that was a nice way to scare the shit out of us wasn't it." Fred said walking back down the corridor to where he, Hermione, George, Lee, Harry and Ginny were now all staying

"Yes, he could have put it a bit more nicely, but it doesn't matter, we will get through it. Now tell me about your detention with Snape." Hermione said

Fred told Hermione about his detention all the way back.

"Hermione, Fred, there are only five beds, two of us are going to have to share." Ginny said as soon as they walked in the door

"We'll share." Hermione and Fred said together when they finished they looked at each other and started to laugh slightly

"Alrighty." George said "Slow down, you have only been together one day."

"So?" Fred asked

"Don't worry, lets all go to bed." George replied

"All you stuff is in your room" Harry said

"Thanks Harry, where is our room?" Hermione asked

"Follow me." Harry said getting up and leading them both to a large room with a double bed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later both Hermione and Fred were ready for bed.

"I love you." Hermione said

"I love you more." Fred said back

with that being their last words the couple fell asleep with Fred pulling Hermione as close to his body as possible and Hermione using his arm as a pillow.

* * *

 **Another chapter. Time is moving really fast in this dtory and I plan on slowing it right down soon and I am working on making the chapters longer too.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this story, whether you are a new or old reader it all means so much to me.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	23. Umbridge

**I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to update, I have had so much course work to complete that I have not had the time to carry on with this but I am going to try and update more often**

 **I Own Nothing, Just Borrowing!**

* * *

The next morning was Monday so usually Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Lee would be in lesson but because of their new arrangement, Dumbledore had told them that they didn't have to attend and that their work would be brought to them by a member of staff.

Hermione stirred awake and immediately had a smile on her face. It was half past six and she was snuggled extremely close to one Mr Fred Weasley. Hermione had her back to him so she very carefully turned around so that she wouldn't wake him and looked at his sleeping form. He looked so innocent and happy that she couldn't help but place a small but meaningful kiss on his lips, in return Fred smiled and pulled her closer.

Hermione couldn't suppress a little giggle but she reclaimed his lips once more in a more urgent kiss. Fred moaned slightly causing Hermione to grin. After a moment Hermione broke this kiss due to lack of air she was receiving.

"If I get a wake up call like this everyday I will have no objections to being woken up!" Fred mumbled

"Is that so? Well I'm sure that I can sort something out for you." Hermione teased

Hermione sat up and pulled Fred with her

"You do realise that I am never going to sleep by myself now." Fred said

"You will have to when it is the holidays and I am at the burrow, I am fairly sure that your mother won't approve of her son and a family friend sharing the same bed, no matter how innocent the intentions were." Hermione replied

"Well we will have to make sure that she doesn't find out then won't we." Fred replied claiming her lips once again. This time their kiss was long and expressed all the emotion going through them.

"Come on we better get up, seeing as I don't have to go to any lessons today, I better start reading some more of my school books, and I think that you should do the same seeing as you have you N.E.W.T.S very soon." Hermione said after the kiss was over

"You read way to much Mione, how come you don't get bored?" Fred asked

"Because with any book, if it is the right one you will enter a new world and meet new people." Hermione replied

"I don't understand." Fred said with a look of pure confusion on his face

"When I am not reading a school book or Hogwarts A History, I usually read fantasy books and novels, that is because when I was younger I has know one, so I read a lot and in the books I read I entered a whole new world where I went on these amazing adventures with amazing people, the characters in the book were my friends. That's why I read so much and don't get bored, because it feels like I am going home and having a new and exiting adventure, because when I was younger books were all I had except from mum and dad." Hermione said with a slight twinkle in her eye

"Oh, that makes sense now, but I don't understand why knowone would want to be your friend, you are an amazing person. and your are super smart." Fred said

"Thanks, but it seems that most people value make-up and gossip over intelligence and books." Hermione said

"Well they are the stupid one then." Freed said

* * *

"YOU SAID THEY COULD DO WHAT?" Umbridge screamed a Dumbledore

"I have let them have their own space until a matter involving another student has been sorted." Dumbledore said as calmly

"And what is this matter?" Umbridge asked with a now much calmer voice

"Nothing that cant be sorted one way or another and if I remember correctly Dolores, you have no involvement of what I have given my students permission to do. now I feel our conversation has come to an end and you have classes to teach." Dumbledore said

"Just wait." Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice and went to leave Dumbledore's office

"Oh and Dolores, if you can make a pile of all the work that will need to be completed for your lesson and bring it to me that would be appreciated." Dumbledore said

"Certainly Headmaster." Umbridge said

* * *

Umbridge entered her office after her morning lessons

"They wont get their happy story, I will see to it." Umbridge mumbled to herself "Horrid children don't deserve a happy life, they will receive what they have coming, and they wont suspect a thing."

She sat down at her desk and started writing on a piece of parchment

"Filtch, get me Ronald Weasley, I am going to be needing his assistance for something." Umbridge called

"As you wish." Mr Filtch replied

"This is going to be enjoyable to tear them apart and watch them suffer." Umbridge cackled to herself " Yes I am going to enjoy this very much."

* * *

 **I am so sorry that I have taken forever to upload, I have just been over run with my job and my course work, but I have done all my papers so I will have some time to keep updating, also I have finished with my house... for now! thank you so much for staying with this story.**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald**


	24. Umbridge's Plan

**I Own Nothing, if I did own Harry Potter a lot of people would not have died**

* * *

There was a knock at the door of professor Umbridge's office above her classroom.

"Enter." Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice.

Thewooden door of the office opened and Ronald Weasley stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Mr Weasley take a seat, there is a subject that I would like to discuss with you."Umbridge said

Ron sat down on a large pink chair in front of the moat hated teacher at Hogwarts

"Would you like any tea?" Umbridge asked and Ron shook his head.

"Why did you call me up here professor?" Ron asked with a hint of hate in his voice

"I would like to talk to you about a group of you friends, and a few of you siblings." Umbridge replied." Umbridge said

"They are not my friends and I do not address them as my siblings" Ron spat

"I see l, can you please explain to me why you do not address them as such." Umbridge replied

"The ones who I share blood with are blood traiters, the one who I thought was my best friend chose the mudblood over me, and I told the mudblood what she was." Ron replied.

"Right, , well Mr Weasley you did the right thing, but I will need your assistance in completing a task." Umbridge said

"What is it?"Ron asked

"I want to punish them, they have got themselves out of lesson, got themselves their own living space, also to add to the list , of wrong doings, your brother's and mudblood Granger pulled a pea ask on me the other day and they pranked no less than five times in one morning, they will also get punished for beating up a student, this punishment will mainly focus on your sister and Granger, but you're brothers and Potter did nothing what do ever to try and prevent or so their actions."Umbridge said

"Why do you need my help? All you need to do is say detention." Ron said not understanding

"Oh my dear boy,I have no period of all their activity and I want to give them more than a simple detention, although I do love hearing the his of pain coming from the students whilst they are writing" Umbridge said with a little chuckle at the end

"I see, so how am I supposed to help they all hate me at the moment."Ron sighed

"Fake apology, it will take time bye it will work." Umbridge said

"But I hate them,I hate them all,I can't fake liking them is the mudblood said the she could never forgive me for what I said to her" Ron said with a look of disgust on his face

"I'm not asking you to mean it me Weasley!" Umbridge laughed

"I know, ugh I will see what I can do." Ron said

"Good, now run along you are going to be late to your lesson" Umbridge said

Ron got up and left the office and buried of to potions.

Umbridge meanwhile was sat behind her desk with a sickly sweet and evil smile on her face.

"How I love to punish children." Umbridge mutterd to herself.

* * *

 **I am really sorry for taking so long to update, I have had about to do.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. :)**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	25. None Of Her Buisness

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time I have been so busy with a lot of stuff, but here is another chapter to show how sorry I am!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The end of the school day came quickly for Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Lee. they had all their school work brought up to them, all their meals and stuff to keep them occupied when they had no work to do by Auxilium the elf.

it was now seven in the evening and everyone was sat in what was their own little version of Gryffindor common room, Fred and George were playing exploding snap, Lee and Harry were playing wizard chess and Hermione and Ginny were talking and reading the daily prophet.

"I don't believe it, that is none of her business." Hermione said looking down at an article in the news paper

"What's wrong?" Harry asked

"Rita bloody Skeeter, who els." Hermione replied

"What has she said now?" Lee asked

"She has written an article about myself and Fred, how we can't keep our hands off each other and how we only got together Saturday." Hermione said

"What, were did she hear about us, and we can keep our hands off each other we just choose not to!" Fred said jumping up

"Fred sweetie, not the time to be making jokes." Hermione looked at him with fire red eyes

"Sorry" Fred replied and walked over to Hermione and read the article

"Hey we want to hear it." Ginny

"Yeah read it out." George said

" _Hogwarts new love birds, Pureblood Fred Weasley and Muggle born Hermione Granger have recently started dating and according to one of their Professors and Ministry Worker Dolores Umbridge they cant keep their hands off each other and they only started going out on Saturday. Fred Weasley half of the famous Weasley twins at Hogwarts, the prankster, dating someone who is always reading and doing work, 'Smartest witch of her age', what does this boy see in the total opposite of his personality? What about this one particular girl has caught his eye? if anyone has any comments on this subject mail them in and let your voice be heard."_ Hermione finished reading

"What Godric's great name is she doing writing about us like that, it has nothing to do with her." Fred said anger in his voice.

"I don't know, but this time she has gone to far, she wont know what she has got herself into." Hermione said with a sparkle in her eyes

"This is going to be good." George said, Fred and Lee nodded in agreement but Harry and Ginny shook their head.

* * *

"Did you talk to them?" Umbridge asked

"No not yet, I cant find them of owl them, I have tried, but no owl will take the letter." Ron said

"hmm, this is going to be harder than anticipated, not to worry though, working at the ministry of magic has it's privileges, I have wrote a letter to my dear friend Rita Skeeter asking her to include a article about the schools most popular couple and if you have read the daily prophet today then you would know all about it." Umbridge said

"I know what the mudblood is going to say _' It is none of her business'_ " Ron said with a snigger at the end

"We will have to think of a new approach to talk to them it isn't going to be as easy as planned Mr Wealsey, I trust that you know that." Umbridge said

"Yeah." Ron replied

* * *

"I hate her so much, first she has practically taken over Hogwarts, she isn't teaching us anything, she interferes in everything and now she has got Skeeter to write about it." Hermione said walking around the room with her arms crossed across her body.

"She can have fun for now, but we will always get the last laugh, we always do, don't we Georgie." Fred said

"Too right we do." George replied

"I'm going to bed, I cant think right now everything is just jumbled up in my head." Hermione said

"I think we all better get going to bed." Harry said.

"Agreed." Lee said

* * *

 **not brilliant but we are getting there! if you like this story or if you find something that you don't think works leave a review.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	26. Christmas Holiday part1

**i am so sorry I haven't been updating, I have been in the hospital for a while because I was so clever and dislocated my knee but I am home now and I have a lot of free time so I will be able to update regularly.**

* * *

the next morning Hermione woke with a sudden chill. it was 6:35 in the morning so she concluded that there was no point in going back to sleep so she gently slid of the hold Fred had on her and walked out into the small common room. it was quite and calm not like it had been, Hermione walked over to the arm chair where she sat the previous night and immediately felt sick. on the arm of the chair was the newspaper from yesterday

"it's none of her business, why am I getting so worked up about this?" Hermione asked herself out loud

"Its the natural thing to do, it happens to everybody when people interfere with something that has nothing to do with them." Harry said walking out into the room

"Oh Harry, you scared me. why are you up this early?" Hermione asked trying to keep her breathing normal

"Couldn't sleep. Anyway try not to worry about what she wrote, she's an interfering old cow who loves to make all lives a misery." Harry said

"Thank you Harry, you really are a great friend." Hermione said giving her best friend a hug

"Oh stop, you will make me blush!" Harry chuckled

"No!" Hermione replied

* * *

the rest of the week went past smoothly with Fred and Hermione disappearing every night to keep an eye on the potion that they were helping Snape with and soon it was Friday night and the considerably large group of Friends were in their common room talking about anything and everything.

"Hey Harry, Hermione, do you both want to come over for Christmas, mum and dad won't mind and we can think of a way to get back at Skeeter and Umbridge." Ginny said

"Yeah, we can all have Christmas together, and I think Bill and Charlie are coming home to." Fred said

"Sure, I'm good with that, no way and I staying here by myself and I am not going back to the Dursley's, what about you Hermione?" Harry asked

"Well I was going to go home, but i'll tell my parents that I am staying with Harry because he has know one to be with." Hermione replied

"thanks now they will feel sorry for me." Harry joked

"Sorry." Hermione said

"Sorted then, you guys are coming over then, Lee are you coming to?" George asked

"I would, but you know how my parents are about festive times of year don't you" Lee replied

"Oh yeah, well we can owl you about all the stuff we come up with." Fred suggested

"Sounds cool." Lee replied

"Brilliant, Ginny owl mum and dad to give them a heads up" George said

"Fine, but we all better start getting stuff ready for tomorrow." Ginny suggested

"Good idea." Hermione said "Come on what are you lot waiting for, oh and Fred don't forget that we have to go to the prince of darkness." Hermione said

"I won't, we will sort everything out then go." Fred said

"What's the ' _Prince Of Darkness'?"_ Harry asked

"Don't worry." Hermione replied

and with that everyone went to their rooms and started to pack their things ready for tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Again not a very good chapter and I am so sorry I haven't been updating, I have been in tremendous pain due to my knee, but on the bright side I do have a lot of free time for the time being. thank you all so much, please review it would mean a lot.**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	27. Potions

**Hi guys, thank you for your reviews and concerns about my knee. I am going to force it to get better by the 30th of October because I am going back to Warner Bros. Studio :) and I don't fancy being on crutches al the time.**

* * *

"Fred, are you ready?" Hermione asked

"Yeah are you?" Fred replied

"Yeah, lets go before he gives us a weeks worth of detention." Hermione said

"Words of Wisdom!" Fred joked

"And you know it!" Hermione replied

Fred and Hermione walked out of their secret living space and went don to the dungeons to brew and keep an eye on the potion that was in the process of being made.

"Why are we even helping Snape with this, he is a right moody sod." Fred said

"Shut up Fred, he hasn't been that bad since we started helping him has he so stop complaining." Hermione scolded

"Typical, now you fancy him! Why do girls always have a crush on their male teachers?!" Fred asked

"Shut up I do not have a crush on him, I have a crush on you." Hermione said

"Well that's good to know!" Fred replied and got a smack on the arm from Hermione "What was that for?"

"Being horrible, saying I have a crush on Snape, please, believe it or not my standards are much higher than that!" Hermione replied

"obviously." Fred said

Hermione and Fred walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the classroom where the potion was being brewed. in a few minutes they reached the door of the classroom and Fred knocked

"Come in." They heard Snape call from inside the classroom.

Fred pushed open the door and Hermione walked through into the room first, closely followed by Fred.

"Sir, before we start, neither of us will be able to keep an eye on the potion, as we are both going to the Burrow for Christmas." Hermione said

"No worry, it will be fine, I will be able to cope for a few weeks." Snape said and waved his hand to brush it off

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said

Fred just stood there completely confused as to what was happening, Professor Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the teacher that know one but the Slytherins liked, was being nice and kind, and has been this way for a while now, ' _What is happening?'_ Fred kept thinking to himself.

Fred, Hermione and their Professor spent a hour and a half with the potion until Snape dismissed them to go to bed.

* * *

Hermione and Fred were back in their room fifteen minutes later.

"I cant wait for Christmas." Fred said

"Why?" Hermione questioned

"Because, I am going to give you the most amazing gift ever." Fred replied

"Aww Freddie, you don't need to get me anything, all I need is you to be happy." Hermione said kissing him and the lips

"As touched as I am by that, myself alone is not good enough." Fred said returning the kiss

Hermione just shook her head after the kiss and laid down in the bed she shared with Fred. and a few moments later Fred joined her.

one kiss later they both went to sleep holding each others body.

* * *

 **Again, not a very long chapter, but I should be putting Christmas Holiday part2 on today so yeah**

 **if any of you amazing lot like James and Oliver Phelps I suggest watching this-** **watch?v=nKKiTZmg-Co**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald**


	28. Christmas Holiday part2

"Fred, Freddie get up we slept in we only have three hours until the train leaves." Hermione said with panic and stress in her voice

"Mione we have three hours, all we need to do is have breakfast and take our stuff down to the entrance hall, we have plenty of time okay so stop worrying." Fred said

"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused about everything, like what is going to happen with Ron, because he is going home as well and I don't know what to do about Skeeter or Umbridge." Hermione said in one breath

"Calm down, breath. it is all going to be okay, I promise. come on lets get changed and go down to breakfast, we will meet the others down there okay." Fred said getting up and getting clean set of clothing.

Hermione nodded and also got her clothes and went to the bathroom to change

* * *

When both Fred and Hermione were ready they walked out of the common room together hand in hand and down to the great hall for breakfast.

unlike the first time they went to breakfast together the hall was full of people from all four houses eating and chatting no doubt about the holiday.

"it feels weird to be eating back in here, thank Merlin Dumbledore said that we could come down for breakfast today, I don't think I could have spent another morning in our common room where it is all silent and nobody starting any drama." Fred said

"Ditto." Hermione said

Fred and Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to each other. Hermione looked behind her and found Ronald sitting at the Slytherin table glaring at he next to Malfoy. Hermione instantly turned away and started to eat her muti-grain porridge.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Nothing" Hermione replied

"Hermione Granger, you are my girlfriend and I know when something is wrong." Fred said

"Fine okay, Ronald was glaring at me, I don't know why it bothers me, he is a twat, a foul person and friend." Hermione said

"Okay, if he does it again don't try and hide it, tell me okay?" Fred asked

"Okay." Hermione responded

Fred and Hermione only had to wait for a few moments before the rest of their group came walking into the great hall to have their breakfast.

"Morning..."George said after he yawned

"morning" Fred said

"Good morning guys." Hermione said

"Umm, Fred, Hermione, Ronald keep glaring at you." Ginny pointed out

"We know, but thanks anyway for telling us" Hermione said smiling

"That's okay." Ginny said

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast we will be leaving soon." Hermione said

"No problem." George, Lee and Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got back to her porridge.

* * *

After everyone was done with breakfast, they all went back to the little common room to start to plan what they were going to do about Ron, seeing as Lee wasn't going to be there with them at the Burrow.

"What if we tell mum about everything,. she will deal with him." Ginny suggested

"Nah, Dumbledore would have already told her. plus all she will do is shout at him." George said

"Well, what if we wait until Christmas, we can pull pranks on him until we can no longer move from all the laughing at all the different sounds and colours he will be." Harry also suggested

"Not bad Potter" George said

"yeah, but it has to be more, we can do that plus something." Fred said

"like what?" Hermione asked

"I not sure yet, but it is going to be spectacular." Fred replied

"Come on lets get going before the train leaves without us." Lee said

"Yes, we don't want to be late, come on" Hermione said getting up and walking to her room

everyone looked at Fred in a weird way

"What? Come on you heard them get moving." Fred said

everyone listened and went to their own rooms to get their already packed possessions

"What's wrong?" Fred asked Hermione when he entered the room

"Nothing, why?" Hermione asked back

"Your acting a bit strange." Fred replied honestly

"Don't worry about me, its just that I am excited to be spending Christmas with all of you lot, that all." Hermione said

"Okay, but if there is anything wrong you have got to tell me okay." Fred said hugging his girlfriend

"I promise." Hermione replied and returned the hug.

* * *

The train ride back to Kings Cross Station was uneventful, surprisingly what with Fred, George and Lee in the same compartment. Fred was sat with Hermione whilst she was reading, Ginny and Harry were having a game of exploding snap and so were Lee and George.

When the train pulled up in the station the large group of friends got off the train and saw Mrs Weasley, they all said bye to Lee and promised to write to him over the holiday, then walked over to Mrs Weasley. Ron was already with her looking as moody as ever.

"Right there is something that I need to tell all of you." Mrs Weasley said

"Go ahead mum." Ginny said

"We are not spending Christmas at the Burrow this year." Mrs Weasley said

"Then where are we going?" Ron said in a spiteful tone

"Don't use that tone with me." Mrs Weasley warned "Anyway, we will be going to Grimmauld Place."

"You mean, the place where Sirius is?" Harry asked hopeful

"Yes dear." Mrs Weasley smiled

"Yes!" Harry said and punched the air

"Calm down Harry!" Hermione giggled

"Oh yeah, um sorry" Harry said

The Weasley/Potter/Granger clan left kings cross and walked around a corner, where they were met by Bill and Charlie.

"Bill, Charlie!" Ginny screamed and ran over to them and hugged them both

"Hiya sis." Charlie greeted

Come on now we don't have all day!" Mrs Weasley joked " We can all catch up at home. We are going to do side-along apparition to get the Grimmauld Place."

"I'll take Hermione." Fred said

"Thank you Fred. "Hermione said

I'll take Harry." George said

"I'll have Ginny" Charlie offered

"I will take Ron if you like mum." Bill said

"Thank you dears, now that is sorted lets go to the safe spot." Mrs Weasley said

The now even larger group walked away from the corner and kept walking for at least five minutes

"Who wants to go first? Mrs Weasley asked

"Ginny do you want us to go first?" Charlie asked his little sister

"Sure." Ginny replied taking hold of her brothers arm.

"See you soon" Charlie said, and one loud crack later both Ginny and Charlie were gone

"Harry shall we go next?" George asked

"Yeah." Harry replied

"See ya!" George said and another loud crack later both Harry and George were gone

"Mum, I'll take Ron next in case he tries anything, because if we go last he might try and run, and if we go now and he does try to run we will have people over there to stop him" Bill whispered to his mother

"Okay dear. be careful." Mrs Weasley said

"Come on Ron." Bill said and a loud crack himself and Ron were gone

"I am going to go now, see you." Mrs Weasley said " I give permission for the both of you to look round London for a while if you would like, I trust Hermione." another loud crack and Mrs Weasley was no longer in sight.

"Well that was strange, she never lets anyone do that." Fred said

"Oh well, but before we go looking round London, I need to go to a particular book shop." Hermione said

"Okay, but how do you need more books you bought a load on Saturday." Fred asked

"I read them all." Hermione shrugged

"Of course you have" Fred said and kissed her on the forehead

Fred and Hermione spent around three hours looking round London and whilst Hermione was in the book shop Fred snuck off and got Hermione her Christmas present.

When the couple were done and Hermione had several new book to add to her collection, they walked back to the appartaion spot and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **A slightly longer chapter. thank you all for your concern about my knee, and the positive feedback for this story :)**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald**


	29. Grimmauld Place

**Thank you all so much, love you all!**

 **I own nothing at all, I wish I did... but I don't and that's sad! I going to go cry now, but not before I write this chapter!**

* * *

Fred and Hermione apparated into the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and saw that nobody was there.

"They must be in the kitchen, come on lets go find George." Fred said

"Not so fast. Where have you been?" Fred and Hermione turned around to find that Ron was standing in the doorway blocking their exit

"None of your business." Fred calmly said

"Yes it is." Ron retorted

"And how it that Ronald?" Hermione asked

"I didn't tell you to speak, you mudblood." Ron spat

"Never call her that again, never call anyone that." Fred said loosing his temper

"Or what? What are you going to do to me Fred? beat me up, pull pranks on me, tell mummy?" Ron asked laughing

"Yes, yes and oh yeah yes better run Ickle-Ronniekins, you don't want mummy to find you so soon now do you." Fred said and this time it was his time to laugh

When Fred said this Ron paled slightly, no one in their right mind would would want to feel the wrath of one Mrs Molly Weasley.

"Do your best I dare you" Ron said walking away from the room

"Oh don't worry, I plan to" Fred shouted after his brother

"Come on lets go find the others." Hermione said pulling Fred out of the room.

"Okay, I imagine that George would be with Sirius and Harry." Fred said

"Kitchen?" Hermione asked

"Kitchen!" Fred confirmed

Fred and Hermione walked into the kitchen to see George, Ginny, Sirius and Harry sitting round the table

"Hey kids, Molly, Bill and Charlie went out for a while to shell cottage and wont be back for at least a day, so guess who is stuck baby sitting you all." Sirius said

"Please don't say its gran!" Fred joked

"No, but I can arrange that if you would like if you don't want to be with me, Remus and Tonks." Sirius laughed

"I think I will stay here with you guys, as much as I love our dear Grandmother, I would much prefer to be in the care and company of two of the Marauders." Fred said

"Wise decision!" Sirius said " Hermione, aren't those books a bit heavy?"

"Oh, I forgot I was still holding these!" Hermione said

"No worry, Fred would you be so kind to show Hermione where her room is, after all you are going that way." Sirius said

"Sure" Fred said taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the room

Fred walked Hermione up several flights of stairs and to a landing with two rooms on it

"This is your room." Fred said pointing to a door on the right of the landing " And this is mine, well and George's" Fred said pointing to a door opposite to Hermione's on the left.

"Right well that's handy. give me a second to put these books away" Hermione said opening the door to her bedroom. it was a simple room with a bed, dresser, wardrobe and a bookshelf and that was pretty much it.

A few seconds later Hermione reappeared from her room

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, there is a bathroom just around the corner." Fred said pointing to the corner

"Okay. lets go back down to the kitchen to see if Tonks and Remus are here yet." Hermione said

Fred and Hermione arrived back in the kitchen a few minutes later

"So, how do you like you room Hermione?" Sirius asked

"Its rather nice thank you" Hermione replied

"Your welcome" Sirius replied

"HERMIONE!" Tonks screamed

"Tonks, how have you been?" Hermione said leaping up from her chair and giving Tonks a hug

"Good, how about you, we have a lot to talk about miss!" Tonks replied

"I've been fine, and yes we have got a lot to talk about." Hermione smirked

"Ugh. girls!" George laughed

"Shut it you." Tonks said pulling Hermione away to the library

Once Tonks lead Hermione to the library and Hermione created a mental map in her head she walked in

"Best put a silencing spell on the door." Hermione said " Don't want everyone hearing"

"True." Tonks said and put the silencing spell on the door and sat down opposite Hermione

"So what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked

"Why did you never tell me about you and Fred?" Tonks asked

"Well, it all happened so fast really, why didn't you tell me about Remus?" Hermione asked back

"The same as you I guess, anyway haw did you know about me and Remus, we haven't told anyone." Tonks said

"Oh please, its so obvious." Hermione said

"Do you think anyone else knows?" Tonks asked

"Nah, not everyone is as observant as me you know!" Hermione laughed

"True. anyway how did it all happen, you and Fred I mean." Tonks asked

"Well it all started with a chart really. Fred found me crying in the common room one night because of what Ronald said to me and he was really nice and let me hang out with him, George and Lee, and we pulled a few pranks over the course of the day, then we found Ron with Malfoy and they called me a Mudblood and Fred stood up for me and then my feelings really started developing, I mean you already knew I had a small crush on him and we concluded that it was a schoolgirl crush, but this time it was like I was falling hard and I couldn't do anything to stop myself, so I told Ginny and She must have told George because together they managed to get me and Fred to go down to the kitchens expecting to meet them there but instead we met each other, Dobby told us that we practically like each other and yeah, it kinda went on like that." Hermione explained " What about you and Remus"

"Wow that seems amazing, Remus just manned-up and asked me out and of course I said yes after all me and you have talked about and ut went from there, we haven't told anyone yet, but we are planning to in a couple of days on Christmas eve or something." Tonks explained

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple!" Hermione said

"So do you and Fred Remus now owes me five galleons." Tonks said

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Well me and Remus had a bet about you and Fred. I said he wouldn't ask you out of pure nerve, someone else would intervene, and Remus said that he would man-up and do it by himself." Tonks said

"Fair enough." Hermione said "Come on lets go back down stairs and catch up with the others, we will talk again later." Hermione said

"Okay." Tonks said removing the silencing spell and walking out of the library with Hermione and back to the kitchen.

"Oi, Remus, you owe me five galleons." Tonks said walking over to him

"Damn it." Remus said handing over five galleons to her

"Thank you very much" Tonks said

"What shall we have for tea then?" Sirius asked

"What about a muggle take-away?" Harry said

"Yeah, I haven't had one in so long, we could get pizza." Hermione said

"Sure, anyone else in this room except Harry and Hermione ever had this 'peet-za' thing?" Sirius asked

"It is 'pizza' and yes I have" Remus said

"Great, you can order, don't worry I will pay." Sirius said

"Fine, anyone got a number?" Remus asked

"Yes, I always keep on in my bag, don't ask why!" Hermione said " Give me a minute." She said and ran upstairs

A little under an hour everyone had a large amount of pizza in front of them

"Where is Ron?" Remus asked

"Charlie came back and took him to shell cottage. this stuff is amazing, why have I never had it before?" Sirius said

"Because you and James would never trust me when I said you should try some muggle food." Remus said

"Oh yeah. good times." Sirius laughed

"Indeed they were!" Remus agreed

everyone laughed and continued to eat their pizza. When everyone was done they all went to the living room and talked until late into the evening

"Well, I'm going to bed." Remus said getting up and walking to the door "Night"

"Same here. night" Sirius said

"Me to night." Tonks said

"Oh yes, Fred, Hermione can I quickly talk to you a second." Sirius said

"Sure. Night harry, Ginny." Fred " See you later George." Fred said

"Night everyone." Hermione said

Hermione and Fred followed Sirius out of the room and into the kitchen

"Now, I understand that whilst at Hogwarts you both shared and room and bed." Sirius began and Hermione blushed " Don't be embarrassed, I just want to say that if you two want to continue doing that, I am fine with it, but we will need to figure out away where Molly wont find out when she is here, but we will sort that out tomorrow."

"Thank you mate" Fred said

"No worries, night" Sirius said

"Good night" Hermione said still slightly blushing

"Come on lets go to sleep." Fred said

Fred and Hermione walked upstairs to her room and got changed, Fred in his room and Hermione in hers. when they were both done they got into bed, said good night to each other,kissed goodnight and held each other close and tight, falling asleep in each others arms.

When George got to bed He didn't see Fred, but he knew exactly where he was, so he didn't bother trying to find him and just went to sleep.

* * *

 **A much longer chapter, but meh, I wont be able to update until tomorrow evening sometime as I have to keep up with course work and stuff. Thank you all so much 3**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald**


	30. It Was All A Dream

_'Fred? Fred where are you. FRED!?' Hermione tried to shout his name but she got no response, she started rushing round the castle in hopes that she would find her boyfriend. She was running and running, she didn't care about the stitch that was starting to develop in the side of her stomach, she just wanted to find Fred and make sure that he was alright.  
Hermione turned a corner and came to a holt, her heart shattered and she couldn't move. She found Fred, but she also found Ron, Ron was standing over Fred's pale body holding a knife and smirking, Fred had several deep cut in his arms, face and stomach and was bleeding heavily out of every single one of them._

 _'What have you done?' Hermione screamed when she got her voice_

 _'Simply done what I should have done a long time ago that's what.' Ron laughed_

 _'You sick bastard, that's your brother, why would you do that' Hermione said running over to Fred's lifeless body_

 _'Take on step closer and I will give you the same treatment as dear Freddie here' Ron shouted_

 _'I dare you to do your worst' Hermione said through gritted teeth and secretly going for her wand_

 _'Fine, with pleasure' Ron said and started to advance on Hermione_

 _'Stupefy' Hermione shouted_

 _Ron fell to the ground with a loud thump. Hermione ran over to Fred and cradled his head in her lap_

 _'Fred, Fred listen to me, you are going to be fine, it will all be okay, I promise' Hermione whispered_

 _'Hermione... Hermione.' Fred said_

 _'Its me, I'm here' Hermione replied_

 _'Hermione... Look after George and Ginny... I love you, I always have, be strong...' Fred whispered_

 _'don't talk like that, you will be okay' Hermione reassured 'remember all the pranks and happy times we have had together, remember all the times you had with George. please, I love you so much, don't leave me, don't leave me like this, don't leave me now' Hermione said tears flowing down her face. Fred let out a laugh as he remembered all the memory's_

 _Fred dug around in his pocket and pulled out an envelope 'Read this when you get home. I love you Hermione, remember that. Mischief Managed' and Fred lay there motionless, with the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

 _'Fred, don't do that, don't close your eyes, open them, please. Jokes over Fred you can get up now, you got me, good one now lets go home and laugh about it.' Hermione said stroking his hair, although Hermione knew that he was gone, she still had hope. 'Please Freddie, I love you so much._

 _Hermione sat there with tears rolling down her cheeks and onto Fred's face for a few minutes and took the letter from his hands. She opened it to find the surprisingly neat handwriting of her boyfriend_

 _Hermione,_

 _If you are reading this them I am no longer here to look after you, I am so sorry. I wanted to be with you forever, that is why in the envelope I have put a ring, it is an engagement ring, I understand if you don't want it but if you do then you can be my fiancé!_ _I am so sorry that I didn't ask you in person, but I couldn't find the right words. I have carried this letter for a few months now because I know what Ron is capable of. you might not know, but he is a death eater, he was with Malfoy when I found out.  
I need you to look after George and Ginny for me, now that I am not around any more. I love you Hermione, with all my heart and more, I could never put into words how much I love you, there simply aren't enough.  
I will be forever looking over you. if you look up into the sky at night you will see me, the brightest star surrounded by nothing but air, because that is all that is there when I am not with you.  
I love you so much, Hermione Granger-Weasley_ _  
All my love and a lot more,  
_ _Your Fred Weasley_ _xxx_

 _Hermione started to cry even harder, she tipped the ring out of the envelope ad gasped. the ring was a simple silver band with a small bright green emerald, with a few tiny diamonds around the perimeter. She slipped it onto her finger and started to cry, she leant over Fred's face kissed his still slightly warm lips and whispered 'I do' and started crying again even more._

Hermione woke up with a gasp and covered in tears, she felt around the bed for Fred. She felt his arm and immediately started crying. at the sound of crying Fred woke

"Hermione, what's wrong tell me" Fred said immediately wrapping his arms around her for comfort

"I had a dream, Ron was a-a death eater and he ki-killed you, and there was n-nothing I could do to h-help you, so you died in my arms." Hermione stuttered through her sobs

"Shh, it was just a dream, I am still here and I don't plan on dying just yet. it was all a dream, and nothing more I promise you." Fred said

"Don't leave me, not ever, even if I mess up real bad." Hermione said clinging to him like he was going to disappear

"I would never ever think about doing that, I'm not that stupid!" Fred joked causing Hermione to laugh slightly "Come on, its only 1:45am, we should go back to sleep and we can, if you want talk about the dream in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione replied

Once again Fred and Hermione fell asleep in each others arms, but this time a lot closer.

* * *

 **Hi peeps, admittedly I did cry a small amount of tears whilst writing this chapter, please tell me how you felt about this chapter and any others.**

Binka Fudge- Thank you. and aah, you will have to wait and see! I will only tell you this, if Umbride does get between Fred and Hermione, it wont be for long! (Sorry I didn't PM this my laptop was being stupid!)

 **you are all amazing. love you all**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	31. How Are We Going To Do This?

**Hiya, so I have been in the hospital again for a check up on my knee, so that is why this chapter is a bit late, and also I have to go again to the fracture clinic tomorrow so I won't be able to update until the evening either.  
Thank you guys all so much for all you concerns about my knee. I feel so loved!**

* * *

Hermione woke for the second time that morning at seven, not because of another bad dream, but because she ran out of sleep and dreams. she looked over to her side to see Fred still asleep.  
' _Its funny really how he looks all innocent when he's asleep, but when he is awake he is the light and laughter of everyone's day'_ Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she moved so he face was only millimetres away from Fred's and Kissed him full on the lips. Because of this Fred awoke and immediately responded by kissing her back

After a few moments the couple broke apart due to lack of air.

"Come on lets get up and het breakfast before the others wake." Hermione said

"But I don't wanna get u yet, I want to go back to sleep." Fred moaned like a young child would do

"Tough, come on sleepy head, get up and go get dressed." Hermione said getting u out of bed and pulling the covers away from Fred so the chilly morning air hit him

"Spoilt sport, its cold now." Fred moaned

"Well I suggest you go and get changed then so you don't catch a cold" Hermione laughed

"Fine, I'll meet you out on the landing in ten minutes?" Fred asked

"Yep. Now go." Hermione said practically pushing her boyfriend out the door.

For Hermione, ten minutes was a long time so she decided to take extra long in sorting her hair and getting changed.  
She wore simple black leggings, a long sleeved black baggy top and a grey hoodie with black Nikes. She brushed her hair and straightened it, even though she knew that with her hair, it wouldn't stay straight for long, but she didn't mind, she needed to pass the time. Normally, Hermione would not wear make-up, but today she put a small amount of mascara on her eyelashes, a small amount of blush on her cheeks and natural lip gloss on her lips. she looked in the mirror happy with her appearance and decided to go out to the landing and wait for Fred to appear from his room.

Hermione was surprised when she opened her door, out side was Fred, holding a dozen red roses and a card.

"Fred?" Hermione asked

"Oh, these are for you, but don't open the card until something really bad happens to one of us or between us promise" Fred said

"Okay, I promise but why" Hermione asked very confused

"There is a purpose and I can help but feel that we will need this card sometime , that's all I can say." Fred said

"Okay. lets go down to breakfast, we still need to figure out a way that we can still sleep in the same bed but your mother doesn't find out." Hermione said changing topic

"Oh yeah, why cant she stay with Bill and Fleur?" Fred moaned

"Fredrick Weasley that is your mother you are talking about." Hermione said in a serious tine but then broke down into a fit of laughs

"What, it would make it easier." Fred said defending himself and also laughing

"Come on" Hermione said still recovering from laughing and pulling Fred's hand down the stairs to the kitchen

out of all the people that they could have expected to be in the kitchen, Sirius Black was not one of them. Granted it was his house, but from what everyone has said, he never seemed the early morning riser.

"Good morning Sirius" Hermione greeted as she walked into the kitchen

"Morning Hermione" Sirius said in a cheerful tone

"Morning" Fred said

"Morning, who I am guessing is Fred seeing I don't think that George would come downstairs with Hermione and Hermione wouldn't force George to get up, because Godric you twins can stay in bed late, you won't get up for anything unless you have to." Sirius said deducing

"Spot on mate." Fred said

"Yes!" Sirius said high-fiving Fred " So how are we going to do this? You both in the same bed I mean" Sirius asked

"To be honest, I have no clue." Hermione said

"Wow, for the brightest witch of your age, you have no answers!" Sirius joked

"Shut it you." Hermione said

"What about you Fred, any ideas?" Sirius asked

"One." Fred said

"Do tell us." Sirius said

"what if we put a charm on both our doors, so when mum comes upstairs to wake us up or something she will immediately remember something that is more important and go and do that instead, but it will only effect her." Fred said

"Not bad, you would have made a good Marauder, you and George." Sirius said

"Really?" Fred asked

"Well yeah, you both would have given myself and James a run for our money." Sirius replied

"You are going to regret saying that" Hermione sang

"What, why?" Sirius asked

"oh nothing to be concerned about but the fact that you told half of you biggest fan that they could've been a marauder and that he and his twin are just as good as yourself and James were." Hermione said

"Oh bugger." Sirius said

Fred went running up the stairs shouting for George, not caring if he woke everyone else up.

"What is with all the shouting?" George mumbled when Fred walked into the room

"You will never guess what Sirius just said." Fred practically said

"What did he say?" George asked

"He said that me and you could've been good Maraulders and that we would give him and James Potter a run for their money." Fred said shaking and jmpin up and down

"Did he really say that?" George asked shaking almost as much as Fred

"Yep" Fred replied

George shot up out of bed and pulled Fred out the door with him all the way back down to the kitchen. the twins walked up to Sirius and hugged him, it wasn't a normal hug it was really tight.

"Umm, Hermione what's happening?" Sirius asked slightly scared

"Well they are hugging one of their hero's, what does it look like?" Hermione said

"Okay boys, enough hugging, too much contact." Sirius said but the twins wouldn't budge "MOONY! We have a situation here, I really need your help, like now would be good." Sirius shouted

"Wait, so your 'Padfoot', James is 'Prongs', so 'Moony' must be Remus" Fred said putting the pieces together

"What do you want Sirius?" Remus asked walking into the kitchen

"Moony?! Moony!" Fred and George instantly let go of Sirius and flung themselves at Remus

"Wait what?" Remus started

"Biggest Maraulder fans ever!" Sirius laughed

"Don't laugh help me!" Remus said

"Nah, you see they have waited so long, I think I will leave them in your hands old friend!" Sirius laughed " Besides I have some spells to put in place.2 Sirius said

"You horrible person." Remus laughed

"Well I am glad that you can see the funny side to the situation Moony." Sirius laughed

Sirius walked out the kitchen laughing and the twins had a firm grip of Remus.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	32. Christmas Eve

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I have had to look after my little brothers and go to the hospital with my mum, so although I have busted my knee I don't really have that much time for it to heal properly #busylife  
but, don't worry dear readers I will update this story whenever I can.**

* * *

Fred and George wouldn't leave Remus and Sirius alone for the remainder of the day, wherever they went they were sure to stay close to their idols. Although Hermione tried to get Fred to go to the book shop with her he wouldn't leave two of his favourite people on earth for anything. this kept into the next morning. and now Hermione was getting slightly annoyed, last night all Fred would talk about was haw amazing the Marauders are, Hermione was so bored he talked her to sleep, and now she had had enough.

Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast when there was a loud tapping at the window

"I'll get it" Harry said

"Sirius, its addressed to you." Harry said handing over the letter to a slightly pale Sirius

"No one is supposed to know that I am here." Sirius mumbled

"Open the letter Sirius, come on, are you a man or a mouse" Remus said

"I'm a dog, if that helps." Sirius joked.

Sirius opened the letter with trembling hands, he pulled out the piece of paper within the envelope and skimmed through it with colour returning to his face

"It's from your mother" Sirius said looking at Ginny, Fred and George " She said that she isn't going to be able to come home for Christmas because she and the rest of the family are going to Romania to celebrate Christmas with your brother and his new girlfriend, so she has landed me with you squirts again!" Sirius said

"Lovely to know that we were invited!" George said

"Charming, they take Ikkle-Ronniekins and leave us here" Fred said

"Nice to know that you like it here boys!" Sirius said

"Oh we do, its just Ron gets to go and spend time with Charlie with dragons" Fred and George said together " He better not touch Dave."

"Dave?" Hermione asked

"The dragon that Fred and George have adopted as their pet." Ginny said

"Ah" Hermione said

Everyone finished breakfast and went their own separate ways, with the exception of Fred and George following Remus and Sirius, so Hermione decided to put her foot down and drag Fred aside where no one would be able to interrupt them

"Fredrick Weasley, if you continue to follow Sirius and Remus around I am going to break up with you." Hermione said

"You wouldn't." Fred said sounding horrified

"Wanna bet on that?" Hermione asked

"No. Listen I'm sorry, ever since George and I found the Marauders Map, all we have been obsessed with is the marauders, they are like our hero's" Fred explained

"I'm sorry to for being harsh, your right, I would never break up with you." Hermione said

"I love you" Fred said holding Hermione's waist

"I love you too." Hermione replied

Fred lowered his head and kissed Hermione on the lips, and she responded almost immediately.

"Break it up." Ginny said appearing in front of the couple making gagging noises as she stood there.

* * *

The evening came around fairly quick for everyone in the house

"Oi, Fred, George are we all going to sleep in one room like we do every year?" Ginny asked

"Hell yeah, it is Christmas eve after all" George said " Who room?"

"Who's room I the biggest?" Ginny asked

"The twins room is one of the largest in the house." Sirius said

"Our room it is then" Fred said

"Yep. Harry and Hermione, are you okay with the five of us sleeping in one room?" Ginny asked

"Don't see why not." Harry said

"I'm fine with it." Hermione replied

"Great, now that is sorted, I think we should put up a Christmas tree, brighten the place up a bit." Sirius said and the children nodded their heads " Good, I will go get Remus and Tonks" And with that being said Sirius walked out of the living room

"We really should have put the tree up sooner-" Hermione started before she was interrupted by a loud shout of Sirius yelling for Remus and Tonks

"MOONY, NYMPHADORA DOWN STAIRS PLEASE."

"Snuffles, what do you want?" Remus asked

"SIRIUS BLACK IF YOU CALL ME NYMPHDORA ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR THAT I WILL HEX YOU BALLS OF AND MAKE REUS FEED THEM TO YOU!" Tonks warned with her hair red like fire

"Calm down, we are now putting up the Christmas tree and would like you both to help" Sirius said going pale for the second time that day

"Sure" Tonks said walking down the stairs and changing her hair from the fiery red to the bubble-gum pink she normally has

"Okay." Remus said

"You know you can call me padfoot instead f snuffles" Sirius said

"Nah to much fun to call you snuffles my old friend" Remus said walking past Sirius and into the living room to join the others in the process of putting the tree up.

Putting the Christmas tree up was something of an eventful activity, what with Fred and George making jokes and producing small lights with their wands, Remus and Sirius telling stories about when they were at Hogwarts with James and all the mischief that they got up to, Harry being the happiest he had been in months, years even, and Hermione, Ginny and Tonks getting slightly worried about the boys but they were enjoying hearing all the jokes and stories.

That night everyone went to bed with a large smile on their face. Fred and George helped Ginny, Harry and Hermione move their bedding into their room for the night so that they could all wake up for Christmas together and wake the adults up in the morning at a unearthly hour.

Fred and George wouldn't let any of the others go to sleep until midnight, it was somewhat of a tradition you start to pick up after sixteen Christmas and they were not prepared to stop on the seventeenth.

* * *

 **Sorry again for not updating, my little brothers take up a lot of my time. but I love them. :)**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	33. Planning The Wake Up

**I own nothing, all belongs to JK.**

 **Thanks to everyone for your support, with everything. it really means a lot. Just reading the reviews that you guys have left is amazing and just finding out that a huge amount of people have read this story is just what I can only describe as wow, it is really the highlight of my day, even with everything that is going on at the moment.**

* * *

 _In the Twins room- 5:00am_

"Oi, you lazy gits, get up its Christmas!" Fred said loud enough to wake everyone up on the room, but would not be heard by the adults

"Fred Weasley, did you just call your girlfriend a 'lazy git'?" Hermione asked yawning and stretching her arms

"no, of course not love, I was calling everyone else lazy gits" Fred said

"Merlin's arse." Hermione yawned

"Sorry." Fred apologised

"Oi Fred, are we going to start planning our 'parade' for this year now?" George asked

"Yeah, but these lot need to be properly awake first or they will fall asleep on us!" Fred said pointing to the half asleep trio

"I can sort that." George said giving a mischievous grin

"I shall leave this in your capable hands" Fred said " But first let me move Hermione, after all she is a morning person and will wake naturally in a few minutes"

"Ugh fine, the more for our darling sister and her crush!" George said

Fred moved Hermione onto next to him and told her what George was doing, and she couldn't help but let out a giggle

"See told you she would be awake in no time." Fred said

George put a silencing spell around the room and rummaged in his bed-side draw for something

"Weasley fireworks." George said when he pulled a peculiar shape of the draw " Arguably one of the best sets of fireworks there is"

"Are they not dangerous?" Hermione asked

"Completely safe." George said

"Don't worry, they will be fine" Fred reassured

"Brace yourselves!" George said and set one of the fireworks off

there was a loud bang and a wild flash of colours

 _in Remus' room- 5:00am_

Sirius and Tonks slowly crept into Remus' room. Seeing as Sirius and Tonks were related, there minds think alike so they decided to team up and get Remus to help them to have battle with the kids. But there was a catch, not anyone can just team up with the two, they had to earn it, or be pranked to join the team.

Sirius and Tonks crept over to where the sleeping man was, Sirius made a hand gesture to Tonks, telling her to go round the other side of the bed, and she obliged. Sirius got his wand out of his dressing gown and tapped it three time in the air and a bright red flame came out the tip, although it caused a great amount of heat in the room, it made no noise and it crackled away. Tonks repeated this, but instead of a red flame, there was a bright yellow flame instead.

"OI MOONY, YOUR ROOMS ON FIRE!" Sirius shouted

Remus shot straight up and reached for his wand next to him screaming ' _Agumenti'_ and a large blast of water shot out of his wand and extinguished the flame but also soaked him

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted

"Hahaha, oh Godric how I have missed that spell!" Sirius laughed

"Good job there is a silencing charm on this room isn't it." Tonks giggled

"Yeah, don't want to wake the kids up just yet!" Sirius said

"Sirius it is five in the morning, what do you want?" Remus asked

"We are going to commence war with the kids" Sirius said shrugging

"Have you not met Fred and George Wealsey? They will already be up, planning their pranks, they are even worse than you and James were." Remus sighed

"All the more fun it will be then wont it! Come on Moony Budge up, we have got some planning to do" Sirius said rubbing his hands together

"What have I got myself into?" Remus mumbled as he moved so that Sirius and Tonks could sit down on the bed

"Heard that." Tonks said

* * *

 _Back in Fred and George's room_

"George Fabian Weasley, What in the world was that for, you could have just woke us up by saying our name, not setting off bloody fireworks in the damn room" Ginny shouted

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up, it called for drastic measures" George said

"Ugh, fine" Ginny pouted

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked

"Ah glad you asked, young Mr Potter!" George said

"I think, that Sirius is going to plan something, and he might get Tonks and Remus involved too because he and Remus are Marauders and they aren't exactly going to leave Tonks out, so I say we plan big, best be prepared for everything they have to throw at us." Fred said

"Good point." Hermione said

"So, what are we going to do, we only have around half hour until Remus wakes up, and we want to commence war when they are all still at least half asleep." Ginny said

"I say that we wake them up using some of our fireworks." Fred said

"And use those muggle balloons full of water." George said

"Water balloons?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, we will use them and throw them at them when they come out of their rooms." George said

"Brilliant, but I think that we are going to have to watch ourselves this Christmas, after all Sirius and Remus are Marauder's" Harry said

"Valid point, but we will get to that obstacle when we get to it." George said

"Who's going with who?" Ginny asked

"Myself, George and Hermione, then you and dear Harry." Fred said

"Okay. we are all going together to do the fireworks and the balloons but after that its going in the groups and causing separate mayhem. Because chances are they have already planned something, so we will have to watch out. Got it?" George asked

everyone in the room nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Alright people, lets move out and scare the crap out of some adults!" Fred said.

* * *

 _Back in Remus' room_

"Are you both clear on the plan then?" Sirius asked

"Yes, for the thousandth time." Remus said

"Good, so you set the place on 'fire' with the no burning spell and Tonks you get the buckets of ice water ready, and I will get the arses out of bed!" Sirius said with an evil smirk on his face

"Fred and George are going to kill you, and don't even get me started with Hermione and Ginny, the only child who will like any of us after this is Harry and that's pushing it a bit." Remus said

"What's life without a little risk?" Sirius asked

"Stop saying that. Come on or they will be up soon." Tonks said

"Right, onward march!" Sirius said

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait, as I said in the last chapter I have been really busy looking after my little brothers, fixing my knee and now helping to plan a wedding and possibly another one after that! #ReallyBusyLife #ReallySorry**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	34. Battle Commences part1

**My thoughts go out to everyone in Paris and anyone who has been affected by the attack last night on the Friday 13th November 2015. Stay strong people, together we will get through this and stop events like this happening again. #PrayForParis**

 **Sorry for another long wait, I have been really busy and in pain, but that is no excuse I am going to try and update as much as I an over the next two days.**

* * *

"Who shall we start with?" Ginny asked

"Remus, then Tonks, then Sirius?" Hermione asked

"Yes. it will be safer and more fun if we start at the top of the house and work our way down so if need be we can make a quick escape." Fred said

"I agree." George interjected

"We are going to have to be really quite when going up the stairs to Remus' room and we are going to have to put a silencing spell around all three of the rooms" Fred said

"Don't worry about the noise on the stairs, it will be slightly muffled anyway because there is carpet leading up to the rooms." Hermione said

"Oh yeah" George said " That makes things slightly easier doesn't it!?"

"Hermione nodded her head and carried on walking to the bottom of the stairs with Ginny and Harry

"Hey, wait up." Fred whispered

Hurry up then" Ginny said

the group of five slowly climbed up the stairs, talking caution when walking to try and make as little noise as possible even though their footsteps were muffled by the carpet that run all the way up the stairs and onto a landing.

The group kept climbing and climbing the stairs until they reached the landing just below Remus' room when they heard something. It sounded like a door opening and closing. Fred peered up through the banister to see what it was.

using his hands he immediately singled for the group to descend back down the stairs

"Why" George mouthed

"Sirius" Fred mouthed back "now move"

without making any sound they all ran back down the stairs to the twins room, no longer caring if they made noise. just as Ginny was about to reach for the door handle Fred said no

"No, Sirius is going to come down here to try and get us, we would be stupid to try and stay in here, we go to the library and hide until we figure out another plan." Fred said

"Good plan, but we can stay there long" Hermione said

"I know , but I am not going to loose this battle. We have never lost one." Fred said pointing to himself and George

"Too right" George said

"Come on, lets go." Harry said

With Harry having the last word, the five children ran to the library to try and figure out another plan.

* * *

Sirius stepped out of Remus' room. There was a creaking sound on the stairs but didn't think he saw anything so he just brushed it off as his imagination playing up again, so he just walked away down the hall to a different room.

A few minutes after Sirius went Tonks emerged from the room and silently walked down the stairs with a huge smirk on her face.

Then finally Remus emerged from his room and also walked down the stairs holding a newspaper in his hand and his wand in the other.

Tonks walked down the stairs to the kitchen and knocked on a small cupboard and a rather clean looking house elf appeared

"Miss Tonks, how may I be of service to you?" Kreature asked

"Good morning Kreature, how are you this morning?" Tonks asked

"Very good Miss, very good. And how are you this morning?" Kreature asked

"Amazing, thank you Kreature. I was wondering if you could help me with something." Tonks replied

"Anything Miss, Anything" Kreature said willingly

"Brilliant. now is it possible for you to go and get Dobby?" Tonks asked

"Certainly Miss, may I ask why you require the presence of Dobby?" Kreature asked

"I am going to surprise Harry and I heard that you are both good friends and I don't want you to feel lonely this Christmas." Tonks said

"Thank you miss." Kreatrure said and hugged her tight

"You are very welcome Kreature." Tonks replied "Oh, and if you see any of the kids running around the house don't tell them that you have me, Remus or Sirius and what we are doing okay?" Tonks said

"Of course Miss." Kreature said

With one last look into the elf's large brown eyes, Kreature disappeared into thin air.

Tonks was still staring at the spot where the elf was only moments ago, when she was startled be a know on the kitchen door. She immediately snapped her head round to look at the person at the door, and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Remus!" Tonks said

"Tonks!" Remus replied

"I thought that you were supposed to be in the living room" Tonks said

"I was, but then I heard you talking to Kreature. And I thought that I would come and see you" Remus said

"Oh, okay then." Tonks said

* * *

 **I have decided to split this chapter into two parts, because if I didn't then it would be thousands and thousands of words long!**

 **Please tell e if you liked this chapter and if you didn't tell me what can be improved for next time.**

 **I have been debating for some time now whether to bring Kreature onto this story and whether he should be kind or not, so I decided to do it like this. I hope that you like it!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald**


	35. Battle Commences part2

**I own Nothing.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this story so far. :)**

* * *

The Library was dark and quite, exactly how a library should be, but it wasn't the enjoyable feel that you get when you enter the library at Hogwarts, this library gave off a negative feel, as if there were dark spirits lurking within the shelves waiting for someone, anyone, anything. This room contained hundreds and hundreds of books, not just any old books, but dark magic, and that is no wonder, the family of Black have been placed in Slytherin for century's, and that only changed when a young boy, going by the name of Sirius was placed in Gryffindor.

"I don't like it in here, its weird." Ginny said in a quite voice

"Its okay Gin, we won't be in here for long and besides there are sofa's and stuff in here." George reassured

"I don't like it either, its full of dark magic. in the day its fine, but when its dark... I just don't like it" Hermione said

"Its going to be fine, I promise, we will only be in here for a few minutes." Fred said rubbing her arm as a gesture of comfort

"Oi, Harry your not scared are you?" George asked

"Not scared, just a bit uncomfortable what with being in a room full of books that hold a lot of dark magic." Harry said

"Fair enough, you do have a point." George replied "But we will literally be in here for only a few minutes"

"So Georgie, what have you got in mind?" Fred asked

"I thought that you would never ask!" George replied

"Well hurry up and tell us, because I can't stand being in here." Ginny said

"Okay, okay! Right this is what is going to happen..." George started to explain everything with Fred and by the end of talking, all the kids shuffled out of the library and to their positions.

* * *

"So Hermione, we are going to the living room to get Tonks right?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, then Harry, Fred and George are going to get Remus and Sirius." Hermione replied

Hermione and Ginny were walking down the stairs to the living room to wait for their chance to prank Tonks.

"This is going to be so fun, I cant wait to see her reaction!" Ginny whispered

"I know, this is going to be amazing." Hermione whispered back as she reached for the door handle for the living room

"What was that?" Ginny asked

"What was what?" Hermione asked taking her hand away from the handle

"It came from the kitchen, sounds like Remus and Tonks. Hurry up Hermione and open the god damn door." Ginny said

"Oh godric, come on we need to hide, we need to get this perfect if we want to win this bloody battle!" Hermione said throwing the door open and running into the room with Ginny following close behind.

"Behind the sofa, quick!" Hermione whispered trying not to laugh

"I am hurrying!" Ginny laughed

"Hurry quicker!" Hermione said pulling on her friends arm

"be quite." Ginny shushed

"I'm sorry" Hermione giggled

"You should be! No all we have to do is wait for Tonks to come in here and we throw water balloons at her." Ginny said

"It doesn't sound that impressive when you say it like that" Hermione said

"Your right, sorry, but I can't wait to see her reaction its going to be priceless!" Ginny said

* * *

"You ready Harry?" Fred asked

"I guess..." Harry replied

"Better than not I suppose!" George said

Fred, George and Harry were waiting on the second landing outside Sirius' room. the plan was that Harry was going to find Sirius and pretend to team up with him, because he wants to get Remus and Tonks as well as the others

"Go Harry, if we have Sirius working with us, but he doesn't know, our job is going to be more fun, some would say that we are in two places at once!" Fred said

"Okay, don't underestimate Remus and Tonks though, they have had a lot more years of pranking than you have-" Harry stated to say but was interrupted by George

"-Yes but Harry, were either of them born on 1st April?"

"No, but-" Harry began

"But nothing. what are the odds of us being born on April fools day!?" Fred said

"Fine, I'm going to find Sirius." Harry said

"Good luck." Fred and George waved with an mischievous smirk on their identical faces.

* * *

 **Sorry for all the spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes! I hope that you can all forgive me**

 **also, sorry that I haven't updated in ages, my cat has had kittens again, I have been throwing up and I have had a lot of coursework to complete. how I love my life.**

 **If any of you lot happen to love Dan Howell (DanIsNotOnFire) and Phil Lester (TheAmazingPhil) as a ship, then watch my profile because I should hopefully be posting a Phan story in the near future. :)**

 **~The Forgotten Emerald**


	36. The Plan Is Complete

**Wow, it has been really long since I last updated and I am so sorry, I expect that you are all getting bored of excuses, but my knee is now as good as it can be, the weddings are no closer to being sorted, my cat had more kittens and they are a complete handful, my sister just turned 18, Christmas has just passed and I have been worrying about a friend of mine who has been involved in a accident last week. his name is Jordan and he has been in a coma since the accident, he has been through several operations and X-rays, and a lot of people are worrying about him...**

 **Anyway, moving on back to the story, please don't kill me, I'm not a bad person, I swear!**

* * *

Harry was walking up to Sirius, and was startled when his Godfather turned around holding a water balloon ready to strike.

"Sirius, wait, I want to team up with you." Harry said quickly

"I thought that you were with the others, why would you want to team up with me, when you have Fred and George on your team?" Sirius aske puzzled

"Well the thing is, I want to prank Tonks and Remus as well as Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny." Harry explained

"I see, but how do I know that you are not lying and you are trying to prank me into helping you lot get Moony and Tonks?" Sirius asked

This question threw Harry slightly, but he managed to keep it together and answer.

"That really hurts Sirius, after all we have been through, and you would think that I would lie to you, that really does hurt, I want to prank people fairly, so that is why I have come to you to team up, because we can destroy them, all you need to do is pretend that you are still on Remus' and Tonks' side and the plan will be fool proof." Harry said

"Well you do have a point I guess... sure why not, as long as you aren't pulling my wand Potter!" Sirius said

"As if I would Black!" Harry replied

"So, what do you have in mind for them?" Sirius asked

"First we get Remus and Tonks, then we get Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny. You go and find Lupin and Tonks and go to the kitchen with them, but before you do, we need to borrow some stuff from Fred and George." Harry said

"Right, and what would we be borrowing from Fred and George?" Sirius asked

"Fake wands." Harry said simply

"Fake wands?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, take two fake wands with you and swap them with Lupins and Tonks', that way they wont be able to fight back with magic." Harry said

"Nice. Good thinking Potter." Sirius congratulated

"Thanks. Come on we need to go and get the fake wands, then you need to find Lupin and Tonks, be careful you do not get caught by the others though." Harry warned.

"Come now Harry, I'm Sirius Black, the one 1/4 of the Mauralders, we invented pranking!" Sirius said with a large smile on his face.

"Whatever." Harry said

Harry and Sirius walked down the stairs to Fred and George's room and looked for the wands that Fred and George deliberately left out for Harry to find and Sirius to use.

"Found them." Harry declared

"Brilliant! chuck them here and i will go find Moony and Tonks." Sirius said

"Remember take them to the kitchen, i will wait in the living room, clap you hands once when you have changed their wands. "Harry said

"Sure thing." Sirius said

"Be careful." Harry warned

"Always am!" Sirius said back as he walked off in search of his original team.

* * *

while Harry and Sirius were off planning, Fred and George went off in search for Hermione and Ginny to tell them of the change in plan. they didnt have to look long though.

"Hermione, Ginny, over here." Fred whispered

the two gorls walked silently over to the two boys

"What?" Ginny asked

"There has been a change in plan, Sirius is on our side, but he doesn't know it, and we are going to be pranking them in the kitchen once Sirius has swapped Reamus' and Tonks' wands for our fake ones." George explainded

"Right, where is Harry?" Ginny asked

"With Sirius, looking for the wands." Fred said

"and when Sirius has swapped the wands he will clap his hands once, then we prank." George said

"Brilliant!" Hermione said

"We thought so." Fred said

* * *

 **I am so sorry, i thought i posted this chapter alot sooner than today.**

 **Jordan has woken up now and is at home recovering.**

 **if you have any comments please message me or leave a review, or you can do both!**

 **~ The Forgotten Emerald**


	37. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys, as you are aware, I haven't uploaded this story for a few weeks and there is one reason for that. I have been getting a lot of hate about the story, and people thinking that I am following the story from the book, but just with different couples. I would like to make it clear to anyone who is slightly unsure, that I am not following the book, I am only using the characters and a tiny bit of the story events, other than that I have changed everything. so to anyone who is saying all that Ron did for Hermione in the past and how she is being a bitch to him now, I AM NOT INCLUDING ALL THIS, I AM FULLY AWARE OF ALL RON HAD DONE FOR HERMIONE IN THE BOOKS, BUT THIS IS NOT THE ORIGINAL BOOK BY J.K. ROWLING!

Anyway, now that I have explained all that. Do you want me to continue with this story, or make a new one?

it would really help if you left you suggestions. I LOVE YOU ALL!

~ The Forgotten Emerald


	38. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT STILL IMPORTANT!

Hello again guys, I hope you are all doing well.

Anyway, after reading through your comments about the whole story continue thing, and much consideration, I have decided to continue with it.  
And anyone who doesn't like this story, there is a simple solution to that, DO NOT READ IT, you have a choice of wether you read it or not, no one is forcing you to. I don't mind if you leave a comment/review about this fic, just don't make hate about it, I am open to constructive criticism.

You have all been so kind about all the hate that I have been experiencing and I cannot thank you enough for all the kind words that have been typed. it means so much to know that someone has actually taken time to read this story and leave a comment/review.

So look forward to the nest chapter coming reasonably soon, its gonna be a good one!

If anyone wants to message me about anything, to do with this fic or not, just PM me, I may not see it right away, but I will reply as soon as possible.

Stay safe guys, love you all 3

~ The Forgotten Emerald


End file.
